Misadventures in another world
by FlyingOnWingsOfCrazy
Summary: Rated for language. The battle is won, everyone is happy...well, almost all...no no wait, they are all happy. KadajXOC, VincentXOC, LozXOC
1. What just happened?

Hi, I'm remaking this Chappie.

Disclaimer: I only own myself, the Oni, Oni slayers, and this story. Roxy, Chelsea, Rachelle, Kaitlyn, Lisa, and Queenie are all real people

---

"Cloud you bastard!!! You killed brother!!!!" Yazoo bellowed furiously

"You Meanie!!!" Loz snapped back, right as they both felt their backs splinter as someone shot them

"Shit!!! Yazoo shouted….right before everything went black

-----

"Outdoor gym?!?!?! Are they shitting us?" Carmen scowled at her four equally pissed friends. They were standing in front of their lockers, finally on their casual day, the one day of the month they dressed like normal people. Carmen wore black track pants and a black long sleeved shirt, with a black sweater on top topped off with a black warm trench coat topped with black gloves with metal on the back. Her friend Roxy (technically her name is Chelsea, but since I know two Chelsea, it will be very confusing) wore long light brown army pants, a yin-yang t-shirt, a purple vest and a purple winter coat she wore black gloves. Chelsea wore light blue jeans and a pink t-shirt, with a thick white winter coat, Rachelle wore her uniform on this day, as she forgot it was casual day, and her purple and pink coat with blue gloves, while Lisa wore black army pants, a t-shirt that read "I'd prefer it if you died" in blood red letters, and she wore a white winter coat

"Shut up Carmen, this is the tenth time you bitched at us about it"

Roxy growled.

"I know, I know!!! But still! It's like minus 30 out!!!"

Carmen sighed.

"Whatever, it will all be worth it, it's almost Christmas break, soon we'll be out of this damned place for at least a while…"

Chelsea smirked

"Free pressies, hot chocolate, and two weeks of fun and relaxing, here we come!!!"

Rachelle giggled.

"Now all we have to survive is-"

Lisa began before a crash, followed by two more, snap their attentions to more important matters. Quickly the five rushed outside, to see three men with silver hair were on the ground, clearly in pain. They were bleeding…well, two were, one looked fine…crazy but fine.

"What on earth…?" Rachelle began

"umm…. Cosplay! That's it! These guys are on the way to an Anime convention…but got lost, and hit their heads accidentally" Carmen attempted, just as the crazy one sat up. He looked at her for a second, and then punched her in the gut, causing her to fall onto her knees." Ouch… ok not cosplay….." she then glared at the man, then slapped him as hard as she could "WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO PUNCH A GIRL?!?!?!" she screeched at him

"You!!! The short haired girl with the black sheep you will pay for making us lose mother!" Kadaj hissed at her. Carmen gasped.

"He…he thinks I'm Yuffie! He thinks I'm that stupid, clumsy ugly ninja!" Carmen raged as she stood up and canned Kadaj, causing him to feel a world of hurt. "You'll pay for that you…you… YOU BASTARD!!!!" she got ready to kick him in the head, but her leg was caught by Loz, who had just got up.

"uhh Carmen…run…" Chelsea whimpered

"HOW CAN I RUN?!?!!? I HAVE A MUSCLEBOUND MEATHEAD (a/n I never get tired of that…) GRABBING ME BY THE LEG!!!!!!" Carmen seemed hysterical as she backhanded Loz for grabbing her. He quickly let go to clutch his face, the sting of cold hard metal still on his face

"You Meanie!" he shouted just as he did to Cloud. Carmen readied herself for a battle, but Roxy grabbed her by the shoulder

"come on, if you fight, then you'll get you ass kicked AND miss lunch. That's not a good thing because you never eat breakfast" she snapped, in her no-discussion tone. Carmen glared at the three men just as Yazoo stood up, groaning. Carmen sighed as she spat "fine" grabbed her scooter again, then said "I'll grab the table, then. You four try to drag these guys to the Vietnamese restaurant" but as she said this, the three walked behind her

"we are capable of getting their ourselves. But we need to kill you first" Kadaj growled, causing Carmen's anger to boil again

"LOOK YOU SOBS! I'M NOT YUFFIE! ALRIGHT?!?!?! I'M NOT CLOUD'FRIEND, HELL, I ONLY SAW HIM IN FINAL FANTASY SEVEN: ADVENT CHILDREN" she screeched, before heading down the side walk to the restaurant. But they quickly caught up with her, getting ready to attack, at this, Carmen kicked them then stopped, calmed down slightly "look, we'll treat you guys to lunch, while you tell us why you're here, you'd have to hurry though, because lunch ends in forty minutes. I can get one of you on my scooter, whichever one is the most damaged" but before she said the last bit, Kadaj had jumped on, his sword seethed.

"I'm not trusting you with my brothers." He hissed. Carmen threw a desperate glance at her friends who merely shrugged.

"don't worry, we'll take care of these two." Roxy smiled

"its not them I'm worried about, I'm worried about this crazy guy, especially if he decides to chop off my head at any given moment…"

"Kadaj wouldn't do that!!!" Loz growled, "he preserves honor!" but Carmen and Kadaj had already set down the road.

"so…mind telling me what happened to you?" Carmen asked, even though she already knew

"and then I thought I heard mother, and I blanked out, next thing I know, I see the short haired girl with blue glasses standing over me." Kadaj concluded, while they were eating.

"Ok, so that's Kadaj's side of the story, practically what happened in the M.V" Roxy slowly murmured, before taking a bite of her own noodles "but that still doesn't explain Yazoo and Loz. Technically, they should have died in the Lifestream rain… but I don't know, since the damned movie was all about Cloud…"

Yazoo and Loz explained quickly, while Lisa, Roxy, Chelsea and Rachelle listened. Kadaj however, looked at Carmen, who was quietly eating her noodles, clearly thinking.

"That doesn't make any sense though…" Carmen said, startling everyone, they obviously forgot she was there. They turned their attention to her "a gunshot and rain couldn't have brought you over to here… I mean, the rain should've just brought you back to the lifestream… unless something else happened? It doesn't add up…" they fell silent; none of them had thought of this.

"Maybe the rain could have. It cured the geostigma, so maybe it could bring them over… don't forget that they had Materia." Lisa suggested

"I don't think Materia can do that though… I don't know, I've never played FF7"she sighed warily, as she checked her watch. She herself had tons of free time, as she had free periods the rest of the afternoon. But lunch ended in 15 minutes.

"on a side note, we still need to decide where these three will stay…" Roxy muttered. "why not this: Lisa keeps one, I keep one, Carmen keeps one. Chelsea and Rachelle will help take care of them"

"excuse me, but we aren't kids" Loz growled

"well this is a new world so you need to be careful. You can't just whip out your guns for no reason" Lisa snapped back.

"well I have free time, so I'll hang and watch over them. You guys better go back to the school, lunch ends in 5 minutes." Carmen says. The four other girls nod then hurry back to the school, leaving their share of the bill on the table. Carmen pays the rest then stands up "first off, new clothes for you three, you'll freeze your asses off in this weather." She guides them to the nearby shopping mall.

"There! How's this?" Carmen smiled at them; they looked at the clothing they wore. Yazoo had a black tight t-shirt, with normal jeans, Loz had decided to copy him, only with dark blue jeans and a blood red t-shirt. But Kadaj wore a light blue t-shirt, just as tight as his brothers and dark blue trek pants, like Carmen's. They turned to face her, and then smiled, she bought trench coats for them, much like their leather ones, but these ones concealed their weapons. They walked slowly back to the school, talking happily to each other….well the three brothers were talking to each other happily, but Carmen lagged behind, still deep in thought. When they got to the school they saw Lisa and Roxy standing there, smiling,

"So we have it worked out. Yazoo will stay with Roxy, Loz will stay with me, and Carmen gets Kadaj" Lisa said to them

"Oh great, I get the guy who punches me in the gut." Carmen winced as she remembered that. Kadaj mutters a sorry, feeling regret.

"Ok well then, Kadaj and I will leave now I got to make his sleeping arrangements then." Carmen said.

"Why don't you two sleep together? Less hassle" Roxy joked, receiving a punch in the arm by Carmen


	2. The Transit Ride

AN: Chappie 2 is now made!

Thank you for your reviews, although I don't know why some of you put Mary-Sue in your reviews…

**MissQuestionMark**: Thanks, here's your order, the next Chapter, hot and fresh from the oven…OW!

**Japanese Gook**: Shut up you don't have to read it you know.

**Koom**: Thanks a million (smiles).

**SconemeepT.T**: Heh, thanks for the comment.

**Eeeew**: Shut up punk -.-

**Black-Dragon-Rock**: Eep! You SAID you didn't mind…

BDR: Guess what I'm not the author muwahahaha muwahahaha muwa-

Carmen: STFU.

BDR: Uh ya…Anyways as you may already know if you have a stinking brain I'm Black-Dragon-Rock and I'm beta-reading Kat's fanfic so it may have some of my personal touches or I might've added some parts. I'll be reading the reviews too… (Glares darkly at the dumb asses who said I was a freaken Mary-sue).

-----

""_So we have it worked out, Yazoo will stay with Roxy, Loz will stay with me, and Carmen gets Kadaj" _

_Lisa muttered._

"_Oh great, I get the guy who punches me in the gut."_

_Carmen winced as she remembered that. Kadaj muttered a sorry, feeling regret. The other two smirked._

"_Ok well then, Kadaj and I will leave now I got to make his sleeping arrangements then." _

_Carmen moaned hating every minute of her life at the moment._

"_Why don't you two sleep together? Less hassle." _

_Roxy joked, receiving a punch in the arm by Carmen._

"_Ow touchy…"_

-----

"Have you found any trace of Kadaj and his brothers?"

Reeve asked wearily. They were standing in a hospital room, Reeve in the middle of the room, talking to the Turks, while most of AVALANCHE stood surrounding their friend. Vincent stood in a corner listening intently and keeping an eye on Cloud.

"No trace of them sir, they seemed to have disappeared in the Lifestream."

Reno responded, causing Reeve to sigh. He looked at the nearby hospital bed, where Cloud rested after the fight with Sephiroth. He definitely won't like this.

"Found any damn clues yet? I bet those idiots just fucked around not caring."

Cid growled.

"Who are called idiotic I'm not the one with a bit-"

Rude covered Reno's mouth before he could say anymore. It was best not to piss off the saviors of the planet who also defeated Sephiroth…twice.

"There was nothing. Their weapons seem to be gone without a trace as well who knows what mayhem they could be causing." Rude commented.

"Are you kidding me?"

Yuffie cried in surprise, suddenly the room felt more tense and alert. Tifa sighed.

"Can you please keep looking?"

"Let's hope that they will not upset anything that will cause critical damage to the world." Red XIII murmured.

_Useless morons…_Vincent thought to himself.

-----

Carmen guided Kadaj to the transit stop on her scooter. It was a quiet ride, neither of the passengers saying anything. Carmen used her pass while buying a ticket for Kadaj. When they climbed onto the transit, people looked at them strangely, well… more at Kadaj.

Carmen gave them what's-your-frikken-problem-mind-your-own-business look and they turned away. They were fellow students in her class, and they knew not to piss her off. Carmen smirked as she remembered one time they drove her over the edge.

**Flashback**

_Carmen had just gotten to her first day of school, since she had missed the bus, she was clearly ticked. As she ran through the hallways, a tall, handsome guy who half the girls in the school liked bumped into her. Causing her to fall to the ground, she looked up at him with malice in her eyes._

"_Watch where you're going asswipe!" _

_She spat as she stood back up giving him the finger behind her back._

"_Oh I'm sorry; I don't normally hurt pretty girls like you. By the way, my name is-" _

_He was interrupted with a slap across the face._

"_Look, use your lame pickup lines on other girls, and I don't give a shit" _

_She growled, as she started back down the hallway, but he grabbed her shoulder. _

"_WHAT?" _

_She hissed angrily, hoping to scare him off._

"_Will you go out with me?" _

_He asked hopefully…It was a dark day for the poor guy it would take a few years before his crotch would be fully healed._

"_Pervert! Have a nice time getting out of the hospital." _

_She cackled as she left him clutching his crotch painfully. _

**End flashback**

She chuckled as she remembered the lovely incident, then she realized the **same** guy was standing right in front of her, smirking.

"We meet again, pretty girl."

He smiled. Carmen twitched, glaring at him

"I thought you were still in the hospital."

Carmen retorted. Kadaj looked at her with interest.

"I'm sorry, but I can't leave a girl as pretty as you alone."

He laughed as he stood beside her, putting a arm around her shoulders. Already, Kadaj wanted to kill him…but why? Maybe it was because this guy is very annoying. Yes, that's the reason. Kadaj grabbed the guy's hand

"Let go of her."

He glared at him, gripping the guy's hand. He wanted to use the Souba on him, but he promised Carmen he wouldn't kill anyone. The guy glared at Kadaj.

"Who are you? Her boyfriend or something?" The guy asks, causing Carmen to choke on her gum.

"Well maybe I am." Kadaj snaps back

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Carmen screams at the guy she had canned…multiple times, She back hands him, punches him, cans him, and just about does ANYTHING to make him feel pain. By the time they get off the transit, he was beaten, bloodied, bruised, scratched, and clearly in more pain than anyone could feel.

"Damn it...Beating up bastards like him makes me hungry…"

Carmen mutters to herself. She looks at Kadaj then asks him in a slightly curious tone.

"You hungry? Oh ya and thanks though this doesn't mean you're my boyfriend otherwise I'll do what I just did that other guy on you."

He looks at her as though she was crazy, and she probably was. Shaking his head he forgot the threat and answered her question.

"Wait… you just made a guy have a near death experience, and you are thinking about FOOD?"

"Well yea, I mean, beating up crap like that gets one hungry, right?"

"I guess…"

He didn't really know, after all, he normally was too obsessed with finding 'Mother' that it never really occurred to him to think of his stomach, only when it was night time, and morning did he ever stop to think that he was hungry.

"There's a good dessert house over there, lets get something to eat."

-----

AN: That's Chappie 2 no FLAMING…REVIEW

BDR: Hell ya this took long to edit. I'm so going to do some bad ass stuff when Vincent shows up…Oops well maybe he won't come so ha I might've not given away the next chapter. BTW WHERE THE HELL IS ROXY? If your wondering I'M ROXY in the story. Yes I am…

Everyone cause I'm SO considerate I've drawn FANART for this. When it gets posted I will tell you.

-Roxy


	3. Fun times with snowballs and swords

Chappie 3

Responses to Reviews

SconemeepT.T: yes well I wouldn't want a lawsuit on my hands…

Skavnema: again, wouldn't want a law suit on my hands

SacriligeousMailWoman: thanks for the constructive criticism; it's a nice change from WHAT I GET NORMALLY!

**I will no longer accept anonymous reviews, as someone is abusing the fact that I did in the first place. All I can say to that guy is I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE!**

BDR: Carmen I already said that and they just made fun of it…

Carmen: Oh…Fuck you.

-----

At the school, Lisa had skipped Drama since she knew the entire subject like the back of her hand, so the teacher didn't give a damn.

She and Loz were sitting on the playground, on the top of the monkey bars, talking. Lisa noticed that Loz kept shooting glances at the ground nervously. Obviously he was somewhat scared of heights. As he gripped Lisa's hand fearfully, Lisa just had to laugh.

"Don't worry; you've suffered worse falls than a 4 foot fall to the ground."

Lisa laughed lightly. Loz couldn't help but notice how tingly her laugh was, sort of like wind chimes. He loved that sound. It sounded like something one would find at home. Something that made him safe…something that made him happy.

He had forgotten that he was on top of the monkey bars, and fell off, landing on his head. Lisa quickly jumped off the bars to look at him

"OUCH!"

He yelped as he sat up, gripping his head. He felt tears of pain in his eyes, but refused to let them fall. He didn't want Lisa to get the wrong impression that he was a crybaby, and could take these things. Lisa looked into his green eyes, and then spoke.

"Are you alright? Do you need some ice?"

She asked, smiling slightly at her own little secret. Loz looked up at her then said

"Some ice would be ok…"

Only to receive a snowball in the face.

"HEY! That wasn't fair!" he packed a larger snowball, pelted her with it, getting her glasses wet. She retaliated with twelve more snowballs, and the two spent a while pelting each other.

Finally, Lisa sat down on the ground, panting and shivering. Loz, just as cold as her, sat down beside her, and hugged her close, in an attempt to warm himself. Lisa blushed heavily before snuggling closer to the maculate man, her own arms finding their way around him. They could get used to this.

-----

Roxy lay motionless on the ground, breathing hard with sweat pouring down her face. Yazoo knew better than to go and help her up, he did earlier and got whacked in the head with the blunt end of the giant sword she was carrying. He was knocked out for at least twenty minutes.

She finally got up and put her sword into the number of buckles and straps that formed a holster for the giant weapon. Walking a few feet away she picked up the dropped guns and slung them into the proper holsters, while wiping sweat from her forehead. She looked at Yazoo, slightly annoyed.

"Did you have to walk into the path of my blade? You're lucky the training program didn't put out targets otherwise you would have a big gaping hole in your chest."

She glared, if looks could kill, Yazoo would be a smoldering crater. He thought to himself

'_Good thing her glare only sends shivers down my spine._

Roxy rolled her eyes, lightly punched him in the shoulder, then said

"Let's just get outta here. Lisa and I have a horror movie with our names on it, and I'm probably going to drag Carmen along."

She quickly grabbed her backpack and ran down the sidewalk, leaving Yazoo behind in the dust wondering how she could run so fast when she was carrying what looked like twenty-five pounds of metal.

He cursed inwardly as he sprinted after her, only to bump into her back. He looked at her annoyed, and then turned to see what shocked them both. There sat Loz with Lisa in his lap, and they were cuddling. Yazoo let out a small cough, snapping both of them back to attention

"Nothing happened!" Lisa peeped, "We were…uhh… just cold and we were…ahh… yea…"

She blushed at her lame attempt to explain. Roxy rolled her eyes, sighing.

"Hn…Like I care, I'm going to call Carmen and Kadaj, see if they can come."

She flipped her black with blue flames cell phone then speed dialed Carmen.

"Hey, are you coming to the horror flick?"

"Ya I guess so."

"Oh and don't forget the sleeping bags…"

"How stupid do you think I am?"

"Do you want me to answer that?"

Roxy said with a smirk. It always made her day to get in her smart ass remark.

"Shut it. I have to go I'll buy a sleeping bag for Kadaj."

"You're going to buy one for Kadaj? I thought that you two were going to sleep together."

A loud string of curses could be heard from the phone, as Roxy held it away from her ear, a grim look on her face like this happened everyday.

(BDR: No just every week really.)

"Ok! I get it! God you're so touchy. Oh and bring your extra Playstation 2™ controller I'm gonna whoop you at Soul Caliber 3. Later."

She hung up and turned to the others. The four of them had a prank they were going to pull on Carmen and Kadaj. They were going to have a lot of fun later…

_Flashback_

_Yazoo looked at the other five as they walked back from the restaurant._

_"Hey Loz...don't you think brother is getting a bit...softer when the other girl is around?" _

_Yazoo asked curiously._

_"Her name is Carmen you know." _

_Rachelle spat at him. Roxy was ignoring this conversation, while Lisa and Chelsea eavesdropped._

_"Whatever..." _

_He shrugged then turned back to Loz._

_"I think that we should make fun of them…No then Kadaj would beat us up so why don't we try and get them together."_

_"Heh... perhaps..." _

_Loz smirked. Lisa squealed about something on the lines of 'This is going to be so fun.' Roxy could be heard on the other side of the street._

"_Hurry your asses up I don't want to have to stay at this school another hour longer than needed!'_

-----

Carmen: Well my beta-reader if crippled so I just typed this up.

Roxy: I'm not crippled I just twisted my ankle.

Carmen: You're on crutches smarty pants.

Roxy: You're so dead on Tuesday. Fear the crutches!

Carmen: Well Happy Moon Festival and Thanksgiving!


	4. Football and Jello

BDR: I'm awesome woohoo lol ya Carmen got a bad case of writer's block so I volunteered to type up the next few chapters.

Carmen: I do not, you just did this by yourself. WITHOUT CONSULTING ME

BDR: uhh yea…whatever…

-----

"So what do you want to do?"

"I have no idea."

Roxy sighed and leaned back on the recliner she was sitting on. It was a perfectly nice day for doing something extreme…like snowboarding off a mountain or getting Chelsea pissed by filling her locker up with ping pong balls…again.

Well okay so maybe Roxy didn't feel like doing any of that crap either because to be honest she wasn't sure of what to do. It was Friday and Christmas vacation had just started and she's all alone…again. Training really didn't help…Well except for a few laughs.

"Hey I know Yazoo want to play football or something? I could call up some of my mates and we could have a go."

"I don't know how to play football…"

Yazoo replied holding an ice pack to his head from earlier.

"Okay I'll teach you my way."

(BDR: Evilness heh heh.)

-----

"Is this edible?"

Kadaj murmured as he poked what appeared to be a plate of cherry gelatin. Carmen nodded slowly giving him a retarded look, before turning back to her chocolate cake.

Chocolate was good everyone liked chocolate…Except Roxy she practically made it a habit to pull off a dramatic scene of choking and dying whenever Carmen was seen eating chocolate.

It was nice she wasn't here. It was quiet and peaceful and the sweets were good and Kaduj was choking on the gelatin…

"Oh my god! What the hell!"

Carmen raced out of her seat and started performing the Heimlich maneuver. Kadaj finally started to breathe normally and his face turned from a bluish green to a rosy pink.

"I don't think I want to eat that stuff anymore."

"Agreed."

-----

"Reeve, where the revenants are?"

"no, not yet…"

Vincent nodded and turned to walk away when Reeve stopped him.

"Vincent, if we do find them… I do not recommend you to go full out and start attacking and Kadaj and his brothers but I want you to keep and eye on the others just in case it becomes dangerous."

-----

Yazoo ran and tackled Roxy to the ground and grabbed the football out of his hands then pivoted and aimed for the touchdown goal at the other end.

"This is fun!"

"Ya I guess didn't think you would be this good. But you're still not as good as me!"

Roxy jumped and made Yazoo face-plant into the ground then flipping up she grabbed the ball and ran like her life depended on it. She reached the goal and slammed the ball into the ground and starting doing a victory dance of some sort.

"Touchdown! Oh ya totally whooped ya! Ha-ha."

Yazoo sighed and pulled off his helmet. He had to admit the girl was pretty good…for now. She raced up to him a smile still on her face and planted a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks for letting me win! I'm so going to win next month's game!"

Then Roxy walked inside still whooping with laughter. Yazoo too shocked to say anything reached his right hand up and touched the spot where she kissed.

(BDR: I'm crazy like that…I do play football as well and I do handle a few martial arts moves and stuff so whatever I put in I actually do in real life.)

-----

"Hey Kadaj are you hungry?"

"I suppose."

"Good because now we're going to Roxy's place for a while. We're going to go and watch some horror flick.

"Why does she do that?"

"Well 1. She has a big screen TV. 2. She has the best collection of horror movies ever. 3. We do it every Friday."

-----

Roxy was lying on a couch reading a book when Yazoo walked up and sat across from her. His stare obviously meant he wanted something so Roxy sighed and put her book down.

"Yes?"

"What was the kiss for?"

"Oh that I do crazy stuff like that. I'm kind of a competitive person."

"Hm I see."

Ding-Dong

BDR: Ya pretty boring I guess. But someone reviewed saying they wanted more insight on the character.

BTW If ANYONE likes Yuffentine. Go to my profile Black-Dragon-Rock and check out my stories. Cuz I posted a real different story.


	5. Raining Bodies Day!

Carmen: Ok Roxy wrote this chapter a few weeks ago, so I think I'll put it up now.

Roxy: I saved your butt from boredom with this chapter. Stupid in-school suspensions…

Carmen: Oh I forgot to mention, we are 17 in this fanfic. My explanation: if I'm 17 my brothers will have already moved out, so there will be enough room.

-----

Reeve closed his eyes, thinking, _'how could they just disappear like that? They barely could move…unless something happened to them… wait…' _Instantly, his eyes snapped open. He remembered a scripture written by the ancients.

_One by one, they disappeared into the Lifestream… into another world, where they learnt many new things, continental drift…reading, writing. And one by one, they died in that world, living peacefully. One, however, came back, to tell the tale of another realm. He told of a new land, a new time, a place where Jenova never happened. A place without a Lifestream…he told that one could rip a hole into the Lifestream and get transported to the other world_

Reeve turned to the members of AVALANCHE.

"I believe I found out where they are. Your friend Aerith gave me a scripture the ancients wrote before the Sephiroth Incident."

Reeve explained to them what the scripture meant and what his hypothesis was.

"If Kadaj and his gang were launched into the Lifestream…"

"What about beyond the Lifestream? If we can get them back before they cause anything, we could save that other world as well."

Cloud's outburst seemed to catch everyone's attention just as Rufus Shinra and the Turks had entered the room.

"But wouldn't you need a hole in the Lifestream?" Shinra smirked. Icy glares turned to the five. "We can provide that hole you know."

"and the condition?" Snapped Cloud. He knew that if they didn't gain anything from it, they wouldn't do it.

"You must take us along."

Shinra grinned. He looked a lot better, healthier, after the incident, after getting rid of the Geostigma; he was back on his feet.

"Fine…We'll be killing two birds with one stone."

Cid grumbled.

"Its all ready you know. I came across the idea earlier. You'd best pack."

-----

Roxy's house 5:30 pm

A knock was heard on the door of a large mansion. Yazoo opened it to reveal his brothers, Loz and Kadaj and their assigned tour guides, Lisa and Carmen. They walked in, Carmen's bag accidentally hitting the doorway.

Yazoo turned to Loz, smirking, giving him the sign for the prank to be startedLoz just grinned. Kadaj noticed them doing some weird silent hand and face thing, but didn't know what, so he turned to Carmen, confused.

She looked back at him, and then shrugged, shifting her scooter so she carried it over her shoulder like a sword. In her other hand she held the Souba. She glared at Kadaj then said to him.

"Will you PLEASE carry your own stuff?"

He sighed then tied the Souba to his hip, replying.

"Fine… be that way…" causing a smirk to form on Carmen's face. Roxy led them to the basement, where there was a bean bag near the front of the TV, a 3-person couch on the left, and a love seat directly across from the big screen TV set. Roxy pressed play, and they began to watch 'When a Stranger Calls'.

-----

At the Old Shinra Building 7:00 pm

"Everyone ready?"

Reeve asked. There stood the Turks, AVALANCHE and Rufus Shinra, all with a bag full of things they needed for their trip. They didn't take gil with them because gil was only used as currency there. One by one they jumped into the Lifestream.

Finally after the final person went in, there was a flash of light and the hole was sealed.

"OH SHIT! How are they going to get back?" Reeve called out in surprise.

-----

"T-that was creepy" Carmen shuddered. She wasn't a fan of Horror movies. Kadaj had his arms around her, soothing her. Lisa was videotaping this, as it was part of the prank.

"Shh… don't worry. It won't happen in real life."

Kadaj whispered to her, she continued cuddling with him, Kadaj's face was beet red but Carmen was too scared to notice. Roxy had an evil smirk plastered onto her face then silently as she could she dialed Carmen's cell phone number.

Carmen jumped at least 10-feet in the air. While Roxy laughed her ass off. Everyone turned to glare at her when Carmen got up suddenly and marched out. To ease the tension off of her, Roxy decided to bring up another subject while they ran out to chase after Carmen.

"Hah ha… by the way, you know Rachelle? She's a total bi-"

Roxy was cut off as someone decided it was a good time to land on her. Lisa howled with laughter as Loz froze. Kadaj and Carmen just noticed and quickly turned around.

Roxy gave them all her infamous I-Hate-You-All-Now-Help-Me. There was a groan as few more people fell out of the sky, this time on Carmen, knocking her out. Roxy got off the ground with some help from Yazoo. Roxy then decided it was a good time for one of her smart ass remarks.

"What is this raining dead bodies day?"

"Ouch…. If I wasn't underneath a bunch of people, I would be killing you right now…"

Carmen croaked. Quickly, Kadaj pulled her out. Roxy glared at the guy who landed on her, then her eyes widened and she lost her cool composure.

"Oh my fucking god… Carmen, Lisa! It's… Vincent… Valentine."

"Are you done shitting me yet?"

Carmen spat at her, while checking for any permanent damage. She looked and saw it was indeed Vincent Valentine. Roxy helped him up as Carmen looked at the rest of them. Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz already had their weapons out, and within a matter of minutes, everyone else was up and had their weapons out.

Carmen quickly activated the spikes on her scooter while taking the mace out from the bottom of the scooter and her sword, which she named the Soul's Bane, was strapped to her back.

Roxy quick as lightning pulled out her gun; Satan's Despair from its holster on her right leg. With quick reflexes she reloaded her gun and switched it to a normal range barrel. Her giant sword with the words 'Never give up…' carved into it strapped to her back.

Lisa took out a double ended spear that she was trained on how to use ever since birth. Roxy was the first to speak.

"Nobody move or else I'll shoot."

In a flash, Cerberus was pointed to her head. Roxy glared as Vincent generously returned the glare back. Everyone was silent as the two gunslingers had a glare off.

-----

Carmen: Yay chappie done. Don't like it don't read it.

BDR: Sorry Carm had to cut it in half like I mean this was 6 pages long SIX! I liked the ending it was cool so I decided to cut it there.


	6. Prank destruction and Arrangements

Roxy: This was a total and complete pain in MY ass to do.

-----

Carmen lost it. Instantly she began a loud string of fury.

"THIS IS COMPLETE AND TOTAL BULLSHIT! FIRST KADAJ AND HIS BROTHERS DROP ON OUR FUCKING PLAYGROUND AT SCHOOL EARLIER TODAY, AND NOW THIS SHIT. I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW AND WHY THEY GOT HERE; BECAUSE I DON'T FUCKING PLAY FINAL FANTASY SEVEN ROXY DOES! AND VINCENT IF YOU SO MUCH AS DARE SHOOT ROXY I'LL RIP OFF YOUR HEAD, BOIL IT IN SCALDING HOT WATER, THEN STICK IT ON A WOODEN STAKE AND PUT IT UP FOR MY NEIGHBORS TO SEE!"

Finally she stopped, panting heavily everyone was stunned, as they dropped their weapons; Vincent had frozen and lowered his gun putting it back into its rightful place but he never dropped it. Rufus stepped in with his small handgun out.

"Who are you, why are the revenants here with you, and where is here exactly?"

He glared. Roxy slumped onto the grass while Carmen put her mace back on the bottom of the scooter, but didn't let go of it. She forced herself to calm down before answering.

"My name is Carmen, Lisa is the other one with glasses, and the one on the grass is Roxy. Again, Yazoo, Kadaj, and Loz are here because they fell on our playground, and you are in Roxy's backyard. Perhaps we should continue this inside."

She added, with a glare to one of Roxy's neighbors, who tried to see what all the commotion was about.

"Keep your nose where it belongs or I'll break it off."

Carmen shouted then sighed.

"EEP!" The neighbor disappeared

-----

Everyone sat around the table comfortably, most of the weapons on the table after some fighting and bickering about people not letting go of their things.

"_Vincent set Cerberus down on the table, oh and by the way can you remove that claw of yours?"_

"_No."_

"_No to setting Cerberus down or no you can't remove the claw because it's part of your body?"_

"_Both."_

"_Augh Vincent! Don't make me pry that gun out of your hands."_

_Cloud sighed in defeat; Tifa giggled and patted him on the back. It sounded like others were having trouble as well._

"_Roxy put the gun on the table."_

"_No."_

"_God dammit! Just do it so we can get this truce over and done with."_

"_Vincent hasn't set his gun down! Why should I? It's not fair."_

"_Roxy just do it!"_

"_Heh ya right last time I did that remember what Lisa did with my gun **and **my sword? She cut Ms. Wellington's cat's tail off not only that she shot four of my windows and it cost me a hundred something to get them fixed."_

"_That's it. I'm going kung fuey on you!"_

"_Ya right Carmen like you could ever beat me in martial ar-!"_

Roxy shot a glare full of hatred at Carmen who ignored it, before talking.

"Carmen, there is a problem with the arrangements. My house can't have about 17 extra people in it."

"I can keep about 6 or 7, but we can't keep the silver haired guys together in the same house as Cloud. Hmm… let me think."

The room fell silent, and then Carmen sighed.

"Alright, since Rufus insists being surrounded by Turks, I'll keep him, Tseng, Elena, Rude and Reno at my house, along with Kadaj, as he is the only one I trust so far out of who fell out of the sky. Cloud, Tifa, Vincent, Yuffie, Barret, Cid and Red XIII will stay with Roxy, along with Yazoo. Problem solved. Oh and by the way, Rufus, just because you're a big shot in your world, doesn't mean you are here, so don't expect special treatment, you piss me off, and I kick your ass, simple as that. Now I need to make sleeping arrangements AGAIN."

She sighed, as she turned to the Turks, Shinra, and Kadaj, who had just finished collecting their weapons.

"Come on, I got to get this sorted out then go to work."

She picked up her bag, and then dragged the six people to her Van. Lisa sighed, leaning against Loz, who was blushing a lot.

"There goes our prank…"

"I don't know how Carmen deals with these things. Too much hassle."

Roxy said, turning to the AVALANCHE members.

"Okay everyone just wander around my house and find a room you like as long as it's not already taken."

"Come on Cloud. Let's go!" Tifa smirked to Cloud.

-----

Carmen drove to her home, Kadaj, who knew she practically lived in a mansion, he didn't care, but Rufus Shinra couldn't help but smile.

"Amazing."

He looked at her house. Carmen shrugged.

"My mom liked this house so much she bought it, even if it cost bout a million. Anyways, here are the ground rules. No one is allowed to play or watch anything that has the name Final Fantasy 7 in it, or has Cloud, Vincent, and/or Sephiroth on the cover, as it might cause a Paradox or might tell you the future, and trust me, it isn't pretty, also, no one is allowed in my room, period. Don't ask any questions on why that is."

She stopped in the drive way, then gathered her stuff, booted everyone else out of the Van, closed the Van doors, locked them, walked to the door, unlocked it and opened it, revealing very large place, practically like a hotel. In the backyard, one could see a swimming pool, tennis court, and basketball court. Kadaj walked into his room bored, while the Turks and Rufus stood in the doorway awe-shocked. Carmen walked to the elevator then pressed 2.

"You guys coming or not?"

-----

Roxy: …Don't I live in a mansion in real life?

Carmen: Just shut up.

Roxy: Paradox sounds gay you should've said 'It would destroy their whole perception of reality.'

Carmen: Let me repeat it again. Just shut up. Read and Review, no flames, don't like it? don't read it. simple? yes.


	7. MSN and Morning Routines

Review responses:

DragonessWarrior: the glare off was Roxy's idea.

Skavnema: thanks for the review! And again, the glare off was made by BDR

SconemeepT.T: One update, coming up!

Roxy: You do know that I was in the middle of watching Naruto when you sent this.

Carmen: Ya but since when do I care.

Roxy: Hn…Who said I was asking?

Chapter 7

-----

Roxy's House, 9:30 PM

Roxy peered through the doors while walking to her bedroom. Cloud and Tifa decided to share a room together; meanwhile Cid and Barret had taken up the room across from them. Roxy saw that Cid was reaching down to pick up a cigarette when she immediately barked an angry response.

"Hey no smoking in my house."

"Damn brats these days."

"Well fuck you old man I don't want my parents to bitching at me if they ever come back."

"Kid's got quite a mouth on her. Well I'll let is slide this time but where in hell am I gonna smoke?"

"Outside you moron…"

Cid scowled then put the cigarette away. Roxy sighed and continued on her walk. Yuffie was apparently eavesdropping on Cloud and Tifa's private conversation and had taken the room beside them, RedXIII snoozed in a corner comfortable unaware of the ninja's activities. Roxy gave Yuffie a thumbs-up and mouthed Tell-Me-Later. When she turned around Vincent was in front of her a little too near for comfort.

"Where can I get a glass of water?"

He said in his low voice of his. Roxy sweat-dropped and pointed downstairs.

"Just go into the kitchen and make a right there's a water cooler near the dining table the glasses are in the right cupboard."

Vincent nodded and walked off. Roxy then kept her eye on the right side of the hallway. Vincent was vacating the right room beside her meanwhile Yazoo was sleeping in his room at the left of hers.

She could already see Vincent had made his personal touches to it as the blinds were closed and it was dark and miserable.

She sighed wondering where Cait Sith went or what he was doing and entered her room. She lightly closed the door and flicked her computer on.

_Black Dragon has signed in._

_Katrisha-Chan has signed in._

**Black Dragon**: Hey.

**Katrisha-Chan**: Hey Roxy.

**Black Dragon: **Hn…

**Katrisha-Chan: **I have bad news.

_Sakura Haruno has signed in._

**Sakura Haruno: **Hi all.

**Katrisha-Chan:** Hiya Lisa.

**Sakura Haruno:** How are you?

**Black Dragon: **I'm just going to stay silent until Carmen realizes she was in the middle of telling me about bad news.

**Katrisha-Chan:** Uh right. The events of Dirge of Cerberus are a year after Advent Children right?

**Black Dragon: **Hn…Well kinda. I suppose because Meteor was about to hit the planet when I started the game then it said 3 years later or something.

**Katrisha-Chan: **Whatever, we have to get them home in a year otherwise all chaos would break out.

**Black Dragon: **Actually as long as Vincent has the Protomateria Chaos can't break out.

**Katrisha-Chan:** Smart ass…You're the only who has ever played Dirge of Cerberus and beat it. Anyways they have to be back home in a year.

**Sakura Haruno: **So? It's plenty of time.

**Katrisha-Chan:** No its not. We don't even know where to start. And if we don't get them back soon, DEEPGROUND will bring back Omega.

**Black Dragon: **You so looked that up on the internet. Getting to the point though, they only need the Protomateria which resides in Vincent.

**Katrisha-Chan: **Meaning DEEPGROUND will come here, and take it from Vincent here, and for all we know, they could've already found a way to come here and go back, leaving US stuck with Vincent as Chaos.

**Black Dragon: **I see your point.

**Sakura Haruno: **So what will we do?

**Katrisha-Chan: **We have to find a way for them to get back. Roxy, tomorrow, interrogate them to find out how they got here. I'll see what I can dig up from Shinra and the Turks. Lisa, you'll go to the library to find info.

**Sakura Haruno: **But can't they stay for the holidays.

**Black Dragon: **Hn…

**Katrisha-Chan: **I doubt we would've found a way for them to go back by then, so yea. They will stay. Anyways I got to go. I'm tired. Night guys.

_Katrisha-Chan has signed off_

**Black Dragon: **Later.

**Sakura Haruno: **WAIT WAIT WAIT!

**Black Dragon: **…

**Black Dragon: **What…

**Sakura Haruno: **The prank is STILL up right?

**Black Dragon:** Isuppose so.

_Sakura Haruno has signed off._

_Black Dragon has signed off._

-----

Carmen's house 6:00 AM

"_Vibe98.5 waking you up with the POG house morning show!"_

Carmen's radio alarm blared. Carmen dragged herself out of the bed, turned off the alarm then did her morning things. As she walked out of the bathroom adjoining her room, she heard groaning from the room next door. Evidentially, Rufus Shinra had been awoken by her alarm. She smirked as she changed into her daily uniform, a bullet proof vest, army pants; that stuff.

She worked at the Binth Weapons Lab, Weaponry Testing Division. (WTD) she ran downstairs to the kitchen, while grabbing her things, such as a clip board, arm guards, and a gun holster. She walked into the kitchen to see that the Turks were being cold shouldered by Kadaj. He looked up to see Carmen walk in, and his face began to beam.

"Good Morning Carmen."

He smiled politely.

"Morning Kadaj. Look, I'm going to go to work soon, can I trust you guys not to destroy the house while I'm gone?"

She asked, while quickly cooking some breakfast, ignoring that Elena had already made some. Elena was about to say something then sighed and forgot about it.

"Good morning sir!"

Te Turks greeted Rufus, who had just walked in, with a bed head, and was still in his pajamas.

"Anyways Kadaj, I'll see you guys after work, I get off at about 4ish."

Carmen quickly finished her coffee and eggs, filled her thermos with coffee, and then ran out the door, which Kadaj locked after her. He walked over to a door that read 'Hot Tub' and stayed there for the next few hours.

-----

Roxy sleepily woke up 1 in the afternoon; she yawned and started to rub the sleep out of her eyes. Most of AVALANCHE was standing in her bedroom all staring at her, nothing new.

Wait…

It took a few minutes to register in Roxy's head because she wasn't exactly a morning person…or afternoon for that matter.

"Uh what are you people doing in my room, more specifically what are the **guys **in my room."

"Well we don't know exactly what to do because we're kind of new in this whole universe thingy so we were going to ask you for help. But you were asleep."

"So Yuffie how does this lead to you staring at me when I was asleep?"

"…Well RedXIII decided to stay in your room at the middle of the night and he told us you were awake and that's how we're all in here."

"I'm tired I don't want to know how you got into my room so fast and I'm not dealing with this at the moment. Give me 20 minutes and I'll be out."

They all nodded and Roxy sighed. She really wanted to use those 20 minutes to sleep more but… Shaking her head it was no use she got out of bed and sure enough Nanaki was sleeping on her black bean bag in the corner of the room.

It **was **the most comfortable bed/chair in the house so no blaming Red. Roxy out of boredom and neglection to get ready studied her room. It was similar to Vincent's…cave or at least what she called the room he was staying in, after what he did to it.

Black was painted on the walls and was covered up with anime and video game posters. Her bed was in a mess with her pillows and the sheets looking like a tornado has passed. Good thing it was black as well because it didn't matter.

Roxy petted Nanaki on the head then walked into the bathroom. Doing her daily routine which consisted of brushing her teeth taking a shower and doing the most painful task of all; brushing her hair.

It was its natural brown color with red, black, and blonde streaks and there was a lighter shade of brown at the ends where the principal made her remove the bright red out of her hair. Cringing slightly she untangled the last knot out of her hair and put it in a high ponytail as usual.

She dragged her still tired body and put some clothes on. Then doing what she did every morning-afternoon she listened to the radio.

"_This is CJ 92.1 with the top ten rock favorites of the week!"_

There was knocking on the door and Roxy flipped…well more rolled off the bed and answered it. Yuffie gave her a bright smile which she returned with a glare.

"Time's up!"

"Hn…"

"This doesn't usually happen but Vinnie's asleep! Well I have to go because now Spike's giving me the eye!"

Roxy just stood there confused, tired, and regretted. Shrugging she did what no one has ever done…Wake up Vincent Valentine. Okay so it wasn't a dramatic, climatic scene where there was mushy romance and stuff.

She just trudged into his room and poked him in the chest.

"Wake up…"

There was a clicking noise and Roxy felt cold metal pressed to the side of her head.

"If this is how your going to be like every…morning I'll just send Yuffie to wake you up…with her Conformer."

Vincent sighed tiredly and layed his gun onto the night table and ruffled his hair with his right hand. There was some loud yelling from Yuffie, downstairs.

What they both heard was disturbing…

"HEY GUYS! I just got off the phone with what's-her-name and she says we're going to the mall!"

"…On second thought just shoot me."

End Chappie 7

Carmen: read and Review!

Roxy: Fuck no…The mall.

Vincent: You could've just you know give me like an alarm clock.

Roxy: Think about it alarm clock plus cranky Vincent equals…

Vincent: Okay then nevermind.


	8. Mall Trip!

Review Replies:

Roxy: Since Carmen wanted (forced) me to do Chapter 8 even though I have like NINE fanfics going on that I need to finish. I'm answering the reviews.

Carmen: shut up Roxy… you're the one who set up the mall scene in the first place.

**MissQuestionMark: Nicely said. Couldn't have said it better myself.**

**Skavnema: Hell ya I just shake my head and go to school forget all the damn hair spray stuff go for the grunge look.**

**SconeMeepT.T: Well I kinda like the mall. But only when it's with me and my friends and we're hanging out. I hate it when my mom drags me there and says "Which one do you like better the pink one or the black one?"…Mom seriously needs to know I'm goth…**

**DragonessWarrior: …coughVincentfreakcough…**

Carmen: congratulations to SconeMeepT.T and Skavnema! You two get the Loyal Reviewers Award!!! The award is an appearance in this chapter! Yay for you two!!! (and to SconeMeepT.T, I'm going to shorten your name to Meep. Hope you don't mind)

-----

Roxy: Okay peoples I ANSWERED IT ME NOT CARMEN ME. Oh and thanks Carmen for fixing my little typo problem with my Naruto fanfics.

Carmen: No problem.

Chapter 8

"Hey Yuffie who exact is 'what's-her-name'?"

"Oh you woke up Vinnie! Well I think her name was Lisa."

"My god she's back to haunt me…She didn't say anything about why we were going to the mall did she?"

"Well she said something about just going around you know showing us around…That's all."

"I hope so."

Roxy muttered under her breath. Yuffie leaned in and tilted her head with a confused expression. Roxy just gave her another glare and stuffed her hands into her pocket.

The girl was nice to be around but Roxy just glared at pretty much everybody. It was a bad habit but who was to blame her. Well actually her mom said that if she kept glaring her face would be permanently stuck like that.

She snickered to herself as she thought of the stupid cheerleaders at her school and how there faces could be permanently stuck in a smile. That would score a few laughs.

"Well everyone I kind of have a problem…My car only fits 5 not including me and I doubt actually I won't let Cloud ride my motorcycle."

There was a gasp heard then a whine followed after. Cait Sith came bounding up and replied in a loud tone.

"Aye Lassie I suppose I could stay in this thing you call a house."

"Uh…Just don't break anything and don't wake up Nanaki. He REALLY likes that bean bag and he's still sleeping on it so that narrows down well not a lot."

"You can count me out damn kids these days going to all these shit stores and wasting their precious time."

Cid grumbled and walked off, reaching for another cigarette. Barret just shook his head when Roxy turned to him and she nodded in understanding.

"Hey Cid do that outside! Okay so problem fixed Yuffie and Tifa can sit on the outside in the back and Cloud you sit squished up in the middle. Vincent you have shotgun."

"What can't I just ride you motorcycle or something!"

Roxy turned and there was an evil glare in her eyes. Cloud just shut his mouth up immediately and headed to the garage. Roxy turned back with a smirk and grabbed her wallet.

-----

"No fair Vincent has shotgun my ass just because everyone thinks he's a vampire they give him sympathy."

"There there Cloud you get to sit with me. Roxy was just thinking about your jealousy. You know how you get when you see me with other men."

"Ya but its Vincent that would be riding squished in the back not me. I trust Vincent."

"Well it might not be necessarily you who would be sitting in the front so calm down.'

Tifa soothed and managed to get Cloud to revert to his normal cold weirdo self. Vincent nodded a silent thanks to Roxy as he climbed into the passenger's seat beside the driver.

Roxy smirked and gave a 'your welcome' nod back and pulled out of her driveway. She picked up her black cell phone with the striking blue flames on it and speed-dialed Lisa.

"Hello?"

"Hey Lisa, you remember what my car looks like right?"

"Um no."

"Well then how will we meet up? I really don't want to walk in the mall with a bunch of suspicious looking people especially when there might be fan girls in hiding…or even worse fan boys."

"I guess so…"

"Okay then look for 1994 Italian made, Onyx Black, Fiat Barchetta."

"Eh?"

"A black shiny car that looks like a convertible if I pull the roof down."

"Oh…I don't understand this car stuff…"

Roxy hung up and left Lisa hanging on the phone. Before stepping on the acceleration pedal and passing the green light.

-----

Carmen walked into her house, sighing. She couldn't believe they destroyed the weapon she designed!!!

_Flashback_

_Shot after shot, Carmen fired the gun, but shot after shot, it blew up in her face. After the 3rd time, she went to the tech guys. After five minutes they turned to her._

"_Ok, I found the problem with your blaster. The only thing is, this device has the potential to desolate the world. I'm afraid it has to be disassembled so it won't fall into the wrong hands."_

"_WHAT?! THAT'S THE TWELTH ONE!!" Carmen bellowed, but her friend, Skavnema patted her on the shoulder. _

"_Don't worry, you can build another weapon of mass destruction."_

"_Thanks…"_

_All of the sudden, a man ran up to her_

"_YOU WILL WORK FOR THE SCONE ARMY NOW!!!"_

"…"

"… _Security! Meep's gone mad again!"_

"_I was kidding…"Meep muttered_

"_Whatever, I'm going to get off work early. The boss doesn't care, evaluations already done, you two just keep the weapons coming."_

"_alrighty!" Skavnema smiled_

"_can I use them for my scone army when I'm done?" Meep questioned curiously._

"_NO!!!" was the reply of the entire department._

"_aww…meanies" Meep pouted._

_Carmen gathered her stuff and was about to leave when she heard Skavnema call after her._

"_Hey Carmen!"_

"_Yea?"_

"_Who are you spending new years with?"_

"_Huh? What are you talking about?"_

"_They say you should start the new years with the one you love, and your love will stay strong for the entire year."_

"_and?"_

"_And I'm wondering who your spending it with." Skavnema smiled._

_Carmen's mind instantly went to Kadaj, but she mentally shook it off._

"_you know me, I like anyone!" Carmen laughed. "I'm a 17 year old girl who works as a weapons tester who likes to perforate the target. I don't think anyone would want to date a violent girl like me anyways!"_

_End flashback_

Carmen smirked, after remembering. Meep was one of the best weapons designer she knew, but they had to hire Skavnema to keep him under control, as every three weeks or so, he runs around the office screaming something about a scone army… bizarre…

Carmen suddenly realized the house was quiet. She quickly ran about the house until she found a note taped to the fridge.

_Dear Carmen_

_We had received a call from Lisa, she told us that we are going to the mall, all six of us had left in the van (Reno is a good driver and pilot! Who knew?) I hope you don't mind, apparently we are going to a mall on the corner of 50th avenue and 34 street. We'll be back at 6ish._

_Love_

_Kadaj_

Carmen ripped the note up as she ran to her black and blue motorcycle while jamming her helmet on. Quickly she drove to the mall, cursing under her breath.

------

End chapter 8 I hope you guys like it, read and review!!!


	9. The Mall Second bitch fit

**DragonessWarrior: Er…ya**

**Skavnema: **

**SconemeepT.T: **

**MissQuestionMark: Ya I'm starting to regret the mall idea…**

Roxy: I answered the first and the last reviews and left the other two to Carmen because I'm obviously can't answer them. Oh her Carmen I'm still working on the character profile things I'll scan and send them to you next week.

Carmen: thankies

------

Chapter 9

"I officially hate shopping…And you Lisa I officially hate you too."

Roxy sighed, obviously Yuffie had the misconception of thinking when Lisa said just to hang out, she meant to spend her giant fortune of cash.

"Don't be like that, look how much fun everyone is having."

Shaking her head, Roxy looked over to the giant group of people. Vincent was standing beside her avoiding the mayhem. Meanwhile Yuffie was jumping around on the benches with Cloud asking her to come down and Tifa arguing with him at the same time. Loz was asking her where the hell was Yazoo and she could fell a major migraine coming on.

"Oh wow Lisa look at how much fun their having. Their having so much fun they want to go home now."

Roxy replied monotonously. There was some loud shouting and finally Kadaj appeared followed by the 'Turkey's'. A distressed look was plastered on the poor guy's face but it soon lit up when he spotted the two girls.

"Hey Lisa, Roxy just out of curiosity does Carmen hate it when people disobey her instructions?"

Roxy and Lisa gulped and nodded yes quickly. Too many times had they experienced the hell they were put through when they did something idiotic behind Carmen's back.

"…Shit…I'm dead…So…If I went to the mall after Carmen told all of us to stay home while she was at work. She's going to be pissed right?"

"Dude you don't want to know how hard the beating's going to be."

Roxy said with an odd twitch. They three all shivered when they felt and angry aura coming at a very alarming speed.

"KADAJ!"

"You know we have to…er do something so bye."

"No way Lisa you stay here it's your fault that there here."

"Are you kidding me? I'm not staying."

"I'm not going to get in trouble Carmen trusts me enough that I'm allowed to do whatever we please."

Roxy blinked at her own words…Wow that was scary she just noticed how strong her and Carmen's bond was. Yazoo came up to her and tapped her shoulder.

"Wah! Oh Yazoo…What the fuck are you doing here?"

"…Carmen brought me. Because SOMEONE forgot about ME!"

"Heh sorry."

Carmen was angrily talking to Kadaj when Roxy called a huddle.

"Okay so you guys don't stand out we have to find you some clothes. Before Carmen notices your all here otherwise Lisa will be in deep shit."

"Alright what do we do?"

Cloud asked/whispered.

"Okay Cloud you go with Tifa, Yazoo will hopefully be of some help and assist you guys. Vincent and Yuffie you're coming with me. Rendezvous at the fountain on the 3rd floor now let's go before Lisa gets a hold of one of my credit cards."

They all nodded and Roxy handed her Visa over to Cloud and Tifa and explained to them how to use it and not to buy too much, then they split up.

-----

"YOU WERE IRRESPONIBLE! I CAN'T BELIEVE I ACTUALLY TRUSTED YOU TO TAKE CARE OF YOU AND THE Turks! FROM NOW ON, I'M GOING TO PUT A LEASH ON ALL OF YOU!" Carmen screeched as she beat Kadaj upside the head. As the unconscious Kadaj slumped onto the ground, Carmen's reign of fury turned to Lisa.

"AS FOR YOU…" Carmen began evilly, her gloved fist rose up into the air. It was a dark day for that mall as a woman in a lab coat beat a girl her age practically to oblivion

-----

"Okay first let's go to Billabong. This place is super expensive but it has some really cool clothes."

"Hey Roxy what can we buy exactly? Like how much?"

"Don't worry my parents are filthy rich I'll be helping you guys out so no need to worry."

Yuffie nodded. She silently cheered to herself because she as with Roxy and that meant she could buy a bunch of things and she would allow it. If she was stuck with Cloud and Tifa she swore she just might die.

They arrived at Billabong and after an hour Yuffie had enough clothing to last for a whole lifetime. Roxy was right they really did have a lot of cool clothing there but it was also expensive like hell.

"Vincent I don't exactly know your 'size'."

Vincent shrugged and tried to remember what exactly his clothing size was. He shook his head in defeat then Roxy grabbed his cloak.

"We need to get this cape off so I can measure your sizes."

"Hey! Stop no don't touch it."

Vincent didn't like anyone having any physical contact with him. Especially when they touched his cloak. Too bad he left Cerberus on the night table.

"Would you rather have me measure you or some gay guy at some store who you don't even know?"

"…Here."

-----

"Alright, since I bought enough clothing for you earlier Kadaj, we need some for the Turks. I highly doubt they can just walk around and sleep in their uniforms. Lisa, since you so **happily **invited them, you take Reno, Elena and Tseng. Kadaj, since your still on the hook, I'm taking you, Rufus, and Rude. Now we'll meet at the northern doors at 5ish. Got it?"

"ok…ok" Lisa muttered, clutching an ice pack to her forehead… and wearing 2 casts.

-----

"Well since Vincent is so picky with his damn clothing. Let's go to West49 I buy most of my skater shorts from there."

Vincent glared at Roxy. He was not picky with his clothing…well so he didn't like some of the selections so what? They arrived at the said store and Vincent saw Roxy cringe.

"Shit she works here."

Leaning on the counter there was a girl with messy, tangles brown hair that went down her back and had blonde streaks in it. She chewed and blew her bubble gum and with a resounding POP! The bubble blew up.

"Who is she?"

Yuffie asked in an attempt to find out why Roxy was glaring at her with the ferocity of a lion.

"Hn…Kailtin she's a total bitch in my opinion and sadly I'm friends with her. But usually I keep my distance. I **really** don't like her."

"Hey Roxy. Who's the cute morbid dude beside you and the jumpy brat?"

"See what I mean?"

Plastering a giant smile on her face Roxy walked up and waved then introduced Vincent and Yuffie. Then she quickly pulled them away and started searching through clothes to find something that Vincent would like…Because he was such a picky person about his clothing.

(Vincent: Am not.)

"Soooooooooooo Roxy…can you tell me more about tall, dark and morbid over there."

"Ya he hates people like you."

"Geez you know that's the attitude you would get from someone who sucks at writing and drawing."

Roxy was slowly boiling and losing her temper inside. SHE WAS SO A GREATER ARTIST AND WRITER THAN HER! Whipping around and giving a cold glare to Kaitlin. She scowled and handed Vincent his clothes that were in a bag and was about to leave when Kaitlin called out.

"Hey Vincent I might be coming over later to Roxy's maybe I could learn more about you?"

"Come over to my house my ass."

Roxy whispered and quickly dragged Vincent and Yuffie out of the store. Soon they could see Tifa and Cloud sitting impatiently on the fountain.

"Sorry we had a little bit of a bitch problem."

-----

Carmen paid for Rufus' and Rude's purchases, which didn't total to that much (being a part of the government gives one a lot of advantages) just as she began to dial Roxy's number. A few seconds later she was talking "yo, meet at the north door at five. We're going to some restaurant to eat… because Mr. fancy here doesn't want to eat at the food court… ok lates." She hung up, grabbed the bags, then walked to the doors

-----

Roxy: My god I hate that woman. She reminds me of my bitch of a gr.3 teacher.

Carmen: O.o

Roxy: I hope Kaitlin makes another appearance so I can go tell her to go fuck herself because she is seriously getting on my nerves at school.


	10. Oni Slayers Revealed

**Skavnema: Ditto.**

DragonessWarrior: It's ok.

**MissQuestionMark:** **Ya I totally understand I hang out with TWO people like that.**

**Roxy: To ease up on the confusion I'll just type my answer to reviews in bold.**

Carmen: I made a deviant.art account it's under the name Katrisha.

**Roxy: Ya with my scanner. Anways people I'm working on a title page and character profile for this fanfic it's still in progress but if you would ever like to see it go to my profile Black-Dragon-Rock and click on the link.**

Chapter 10

-----

Carmen gave Reno the address of the restaurant they were going to, "Redemption" A new place Carmen's friend Queenie had created. Reno and the Turks climbed into the van as Carmen jammed a helmet on Kadaj's head while putting her own on, already on the motorcycle. She turned to Roxy, who was in the parking lot listening to some rock station on full blast; beside her was Lisa in a blue SUV.

"It's at the corner of 20th avenue and 50th street. Meet ya there." Carmen called out over her motorcycle before speeding towards the place.

"Why can't she just show us the way?"

Lisa sighed before heading off as well. Roxy just shrugged as she drove off with Reno's van or what she liked to call a 'fat ass' car.

--------

The door to the restaurant opened, revealing Carmen.

"Hey! Queenie! You in?"

Carmen asked as a girl with shoulder length black hair wearing a cute waitress dress. That looked a little sluttish in Roxy's opinion but if she was that desperate for customers who could complain? Well then again her skirt might've ripped by catching something. Shit happens right? Roxy glared and smacked Yazoo up the head. Who just managed to fit in her 5-person car.

"Oh hey Carmen. What's up?"

"Do you have a table for… uhh… lets see… uhh…16 people?"

"Wha…? That many people?"

"Yup… it's a long story…"

Carmen sighed as Roxy, Lisa and everyone else walked in. Roxy sighed and pulled in Vincent by the scruff of the shirt he was wearing. God for some bad ass vampire gun-wielding dude he sure was chicken when it came to showing off new clothing. Kadaj glared at Carmen.

"Could you have waited up for us?"

He spat, just as Carmen glared at him in cold fury. Never mess with her unless you were ready for a serious ass-kicking.

"Uh… never mind…"

"So anyways Queenie, do you have a table for that much?"

Carmen asked her friend politely in a scary-sweet voice. Queenie made a weirded out face then replied.

"Eh, two tables of eight… sorry but that's the best I have. They are in that room."

As she pointed to a room with two tables.

"Meh, it's to be expected. Everyone in my house, and Lisa and Loz, sit at the left table, everyone at Roxy's on the right. We're going to have two dinners for 8."

"Ok then, and when it's cooking, you can tell me WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!"

Queenie screamed.

"Ok…ok…" Carmen smiled, acting as if nothing was wrong.

--------

"So that's what happened…"

Queenie mumbled, after about 20 minutes. Who knew it would talk almost a half hour to explain something so simple.

"Yup."

Carmen murmured as she popped another California roll in her mouth.

"But uh Carmen… did you tell them about your…job…yet?"

A resonating crack rang through the room as Carmen's chopsticks snapped loudly. A silence filled the room as Carmen stood up abruptly. Roxy glanced in her direction breaking the glare down she was having with Vincent. Lisa stopped talking animatedly and stared at Carmen.

"What I do for a living is none of their business. I have my reasons for not telling anyone. Maybe YOU could tell everyone about it but I sure as hell won't."

She absentmindedly touched a large scar on her left cheek, just as her phone rang, she quickly answered it.

"What? Oh I see…alright… I'll be there… WHAT? You BASTARD! You let him get killed like that? That scale? I'll be right there!"

She quickly hung up, handed her credit card to Queenie even though Roxy insisted on paying; quickly she turned to everyone else

"SorryIhavetorunIjustpayedthebillRenoyoudrivethembackokbye!!!"

She quickly ran out the door, unsheathing her soul's bane which turned out to be a black katana.

"What?"

Kadaj quickly stood up and ran after her. Everyone else quickly followed them. Queenie looked at the table and blinked.

"Wow, they managed to wolf down all that food in 10 minutes…"

--------

"Carmen! Wait up!"

Kadaj called after her.

"Vincent I have a bad feeling about this…"

Roxy whispered. An ominous feeling welling up inside of her.

"Everyone look!!!"

Yuffie cried out. Roxy snapped her head to the direction Yuffie was pointing and her heart started beating faster and sweat started to pour down her face. A gigantic, black, demonic thing emerged and suddenly she knew where the feeling had come from.

"Bout time you got here Carm!"

A man in a black cloak shouted. Everyone stood paralyzed as Carmen hacked at the demon.

"Shut up! How's Gotz?"

Carmen shouted back as she slashed at the demon's arm, only grazing it.

_Dammit!_

"Not good! We can't save him!"

A different guy shouted as he too began to attack, only to get whacked away by the demon.

"Ben! That's it, ogre! Time for my wrath!"

Carmen glared at the demon, and expectedly leaped up into the air and poised her sword into a dangerous slashing position. Fire sprung up around it and lit up Carmen's pist off face.

"What?"

Kadaj wondered just as Carmen jumped at the ogre, raising her blade. As the steel made contact with flesh fireballs shot out in random directions.

"Fire Comets!"

Carmen shouted as she slashed the demon in half. She landed perfectly, panting heavily.

"Damn…used too much energy."

Carmen groaned as she walked over to the cloaked man and the other four.

"How are they?"

"Not so good, but they'd be dead if you weren't here Carmen. Thanks, you're the best on the team. Next time, we're going to call before we go into battle."

The cloaked man smiled at Carmen, causing her to blush slightly. She looked at him then replied in a higher tone than usual.

"Yeah whatever. I gotta go."

She turned around to face Roxy arms crossed and a freakishly calm face. Good thing Carmen knew her well enough to know she was seething inside.

"An explanation is in order."

She grinded out obviously ready to shout but was fighting between killing Carmen and keeping a cool demeanor.

"Uh… I may have forgotten to tell you this over the years that we've known each other but I'm an Oni Slayer. I became one when I was 15. Do you remember that day I came with a large bandage on my cheek and carrying that katana?"

_A younger looking Carmen ran down the street towards the school bus. Suddenly a large slash appeared on her cheek and she fell down onto the ground. Blood spooled out and Carmen looked at her attacker. _

_An Oni…_

_The Oni attempted to attack again. But without warning its arm got slashed off by a long haired woman. She turned to Carmen, her blue black eyes glaring._

"_Stay back, Oni slaying is not for…commoners." _

_She spat. Her eyes widened and she turned to stare at the claw that was through her stomach._

"_What?" _

_The woman fell to the ground, near dead. Carmen quickly grabbed the blade, not sure of what to do, but attacked._

"_Uh… how did I… all I did was attack blindly…" _

_Carmen whimpered._

"_You…mastered…my…blade? B-but…how?"_

"_Mastered? You've gotta be kidding me! I did nothing of the sort… anyways, here's your blade back I gotta get to school. Ta-ta!!!"_

_Carmen began but the woman shook her head weakly._

"_I was wrong… you're a better Oni Slayer than I ever was and I'm the best in the business… good…luck." _

_The woman whispered before she died._

"_I'm… I'M NOT AN ONI SLAYER!!!" _

_Carmen screamed._

"_But you're carrying an Oni Slayer's blade. That special blade to be precise." _

_A cloaked man looked at her, his aqua blue hair covering his face, where two cerulean eyes peeked out._

"_What?" _

_Carmen looked at him as if he was crazy._

"_Let me train you…"_

"That's what happened…"

Carmen ended. She had sat down beside the cloaked man while she told her story.

"I didn't want anyone to know about it though…"

"Why not Carmen? Your friends look like they can help slay Oni."

"Two reasons really. If they knew, they would try to stop me from continuing, and two, if they couldn't do that they would try to help. And I don't want them to die like Katherine did."

"Katherine?" Lisa asked "who is she?"

"She WAS my partner… but she died… in our 20th battle together…"

Carmen whispered, as the cloaked man put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hn…Shit happens."

Roxy shrugged. Carmen sighed and was about to beat the crap out of Roxy.

"You are so damn inconsiderate!"

"Carmen just let it go."

The blue-haired guy whispered and Carmen sat down. Roxy coughed and her face turned back to normal, instead of Why-Me?

"Now Rango, this guy right here… is my partner. He was my trainer and mentor before."

"We could have at LEAST backed you up."

Lisa screamed hysterically.

"Lisa either your implying you're a moron or maybe you forgot that YOU invited me and the other peoples and we were just going to the mall. I had to practically wrestle Vincent to leave Cerberus at home."

"That's enough…" Kadaj growled. "Carmen, its time to go home"

"Home? Is this your little boyfriend, Carmen?"

"No! I like someone else... uh… forget I said anything."

Carmen began to stare at the ground blushing heavily.

Rango laughed, causing Carmen to turn to him. Roxy sighed and smacked her head. Lisa just stuttered and glared at her. What a predicament they were in.

"Oh and who do you like?"

Rango asked curiously.

"Uh… I…um… forget it…" Carmen stood up, her hair covering her face, "let's go. I'll meet you back at HQ tomorrow."

"Bout time!"

Kadaj growled as he stomped away

"Why do I have the feeling I'm not liked by that guy?"

Rango asked to Gotz, who was laying on the ground.

"Call…the…damned…MEDICS!!!"

"Oops…"

--------

**Roxy: Man what a pain what a pain. I swear sometimes you…Agh forget it.**

Carmen: stfu…


	11. Training, Romance, and Oni

**Roxy: Curse the damned writer's block.**

Carmen: Huzzah!

-----

Chapter 11

"Yo you guys are finally home."

Barret called out. The whole day has passed by and they didn't return until late at night. Vincent nodded in acknowledgement and headed upstairs to his room. Cloud and Tifa exited into they're room carrying a truckload of bags.

Yuffie sighed and looked around she was quite bored and she didn't want to hit the bed just yet. Roxy sighed and solemnly passed her heading to her room to give the update to the others.

"Hey Roxy…"

"I don't have all day Yuffie in fact the day has already passed. What is it?"

"Well I'm kind of…bored. Please can you help me train? I've been practicing this new combat move with Conformer but it's no fun without someone else to train with."

"…I…suppose."

Yuffie cheered and dragged the neglectant Roxy towards the training room in the basement.

-----

Carmen silently entered her home. Well she tried to with her own two feet but Kadaj resorted to dragging her instead. He shut the door behind him then dragged her once more into his room then his grip on her was released and he sat on the bed.

"K-Kadaj! What are you doing!"

"C-Carmen… do… do you like that guy? That…Rango…guy. Do you like him?"

Kadaj whispered. His face covered by his bangs.

"He's my friend…"

"You know what I mean…"

"I… not that way. Its just that I treat him like a brother… like an older brother."

"Then who do you like? You said you liked someone."

"I…hey… why do you want to know?"

Carmen wondered as Kadaj stood up, walking over to her.

"Because I…"

Kadaj whispered just as he stood in front of her. Carmen looked up at him, making a mental note that he was few inches taller than she was. He put his hands on her shoulders, causing her to blush lightly. Carmen looked up at his cat like eyes, which were drilling into her.

"Kadaj…? I… NO!" She roughly pushed him away, "I can't I'm sorry!"

Carmen quickly ran out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Kadaj just stood there, unsure of what just happened or what to do.

-----

Yuffie swiveled behind Roxy and kicked her into the air. Roxy turned around in the air and blocked the multiple kicks she was receiving from Yuffie and launched her big ass sword aiming for the kunoichi's head. She felt a resounding clang as her sword met steel. Yuffie grinned brightly as she held Conformer tightly in front of her.

"Yuffie did you really have a move to practice or was this just an excuse to fight me?"

"Well I guess it was kind of an excuse like I mean the way you reacted so fast to Vincent's gun that was amazing. Vincent is like all serious and morbid but he handles his fire arms really well."

They both landed on the ground and jumped apart. Roxy tilted her head just in time as Yuffie threw a kunai. A strand of Roxy's hair was sliced off and Roxy turned around and looked where her head had been a few seconds ago. Yuffie smiled lightly and got back into fighting position. Roxy noticed looking out of the corner of her eye that her gun; Satan's Despair was lying on the floor. Doing a barrel dive she rolled and picked up the gun and flipped back to her feet. Roxy aimed the gun at Yuffie.

"It's over."

Roxy clicked the trigger but nothing came out she kept clicking and looked more intensely at her gun.

"Dammit it's out of ammo!"

There was a clang and Roxy held her sword in front of her while Yuffie pushed harder on Conformer. Slipping her gun into the pouch on her right leg, Roxy put her strength into her attack.

"What are you guys doing…?"

Yuffie and Roxy froze in a position with Yuffie looking straight at the person whose voice belonged to and was about to dodge Roxy's sword and Roxy too was staring at the said person her sword just hovering inches from Yuffie face.

Vincent stood there annoyed and waited for an explanation. First of all there were drops of blood here and there on the ground and at least a pint splattered on the walls, second there was kunai stuck in the walls and a bunch of bullets, and third of all there were sounds of loud crashing and booming coming from the bottom floor.

"Yuffie asked me to 'train' with her."

Then Roxy past Vincent on purposely shoving him a little on her way, Yuffie watched her go and sighed then started picking her weapons out of the wall.

"Thanks a lot Vince for scaring away my sparring partner with your entire morbid-y ness."

"…"

Vincent walked off and left Yuffie to herself.

-----

A crash rang through a dark hallway and a man with black hair looked up from his work. A hooded figure appeared and spoke with a demonic voice.

"Are you Nero?"

"Depends on who's asking."

The raven-haired man replied.

"It is I, the leader of the Onis."

"What is your business with me?"

"I need something from someone who went to the other realm."

"I know where he is. You cannot hunt for him from where you are now. But with my help you'll be able to enter the other realm."

"I must find the one named Vincent Valentine, he looks like this. I understand he has something I need."

Nero spoke as he held up a picture of Vincent.

"How interesting, I saw him earlier, with the Oni Slayers."

"If you give me the Protomateria that Valentine carries I shall aid you in battle with my DEEPGROUND soldiers."

"Very well… But I must warn you. Their number one slayer, Carmen Lowe is a force to be reckoned with… She has friends I do not know if they wield weapons or not but they may be trouble as well."

-----

Vincent strode up to Roxy who was about to enter her room and pulled her to face him by the shoulder.

"Where did you learn your techniques?"

"Pardon?"

Roxy gave him a confused look just what the hell was he talking about…Oh ya the fight. She seriously needed some sleep her brain was working at the capacity of well 2 percent.

"Why do you care?"

"Your way with the gun seems familiar…"

"Vincent you need your sleep now let go of me and good night. Anyone can shoot a bullet it's easy you press this tiny thing called the trigger and shoot."

"Hn…"

Vincent let her go and trudged into his room. Something was familiar about the gun or the technique he couldn't quite put his finger…Er claw on it.

_Black Dragon has signed in._

_Katrisha-Chan has signed in._

_Kayan has signed in._

**Kayan:** Hiya Roxy, Hiya Carmen!

**Katrisha-Chan: **…

**Black Dragon: **Hn…

**Kayan:** So…What's up?

**Black Dragon: **I feel…brain dead.

**Katrisha-Chan: **…

**Kayan: **Get some sleep then.

**Black Dragon: **Can't Mr. Morbid and I had a conflict earlier…

**Kayan: **Who?

**Katrisha-Chan: **Vincent Valentine.

**Black Dragon: **Hn...Now you talk.

**Katrisha-Chan: **These people from a video game dropped down from the sky and some our living with me and Kadaj while the rest live with Roxy.

**Kayan: **Oh… that's messed up.

_Sakura Haruno has signed in._

**Sakura Haruno: **Hey guys!

**Sakura Haruno: **I gave Kaitlin our chat room password and number.

**Black Dragon: **Lisa WTF did you that for? God I can't stand that woman for even a few minutes.

**Katrisha-Chan: **Smooth Lisa…

_Karoko has signed in._

**Karoko: **Hi is that you guys?

-----

**Roxy: Wh4t f0u1 3v1l…**

Carmen: Stop speaking in l33t…

**Roxy: N3V4! U 4r3 n0t l33t 3n0u9h t0 UnD3r5t4nd…**

Carmen: j00 2 l4m3rz 2 und3rst4nd 7ru3 l337

**Roxy: DuD3 tH4t 15 fUcK3d uP...**

Carmen: Whoever can tell what we're saying will get into the next chapter. We've been reading a lot of Megatokyo lately which will explain the messed up language.

**Roxy: 4L1 h41l t3H m19htY l33t m45t3r; L4r90!**

Carmen: That's enough, shut up.


	12. Vampires and Memories

**Roxy: Since I typed up this chapter. I'm not doing the chapter thingy. Carmen can do it.**

Carmen: Sorry everyone, since we reposted chapter 11, we have to restart the contest thing, you will have to reply to chapter 12 for it, and if you win, you will get a chance to appear in chapter 13. Thanks a million to all our reviewers

**Roxy: Oh BTW I just posted a few things for this fic on my deviant art account if you want to see them go to Black-Dragon-Rock by using the search and click on the link.**

Chapter 12

**Karoko: **Guys?

_In a separate window/chat room..._

**Black Dragon: **WTF do we do? I suggest Lisa comes up with the idea. Since she was the one who gave the bitch our messaging info.

**Katrisha-Chan: **You gotta answer sometime soon.

_Back to the normal window/chat room..._

**Kayan: **Hi Kaitlin.

**Karoko: **Hi Chelsea. Are any of you guys here?

**Sakura Haruno: **I'm here.

**Katrisha-Chan: **Ditto.

**Black Dragon: **...Here.

**Karoko: **So Roxy I saw you at work today but you weren't behind the counter. Like a good little girl should be.

**Black Dragon: **Shut up...

**Karoko: **What about that cute guy?

**Black Dragon: **He's...taken.

**Katrisha-Chan: **Roxy are you okay...I think you need some sleep.

**Kayan: **I agree.

**Black Dragon: **Shut up! Just...shut up.

**Karoko: **Well I'll be at your house tomorrow to say hi and see who that cute guy's with.

**Black Dragon: **He has a name you know...

_Black Dragon has signed off._

**Karoko: **Man what went up her ass?

**Katrisha-Chan: **Maybe your dumb ass remarks...

_Katrisha-Chan has signed off._

**Karoko: **You guys are still here right?

**Kayan: **Actually I have to go and paint my nails so bye.

_Kayan has signed off._

**Karoko: **Lisa you there?

-----

Lisa shuddered lightly, as Loz drew small circles on her bare skin. He whispered something in her ear which made her blush even more; she turned and kissed him passionately on the lips enjoying the taste. His arms wrapped around her small lithe body and she got up guiding him towards the bed, where they would not be disturbed by constant ringing noises from the computer.

-----

"Stupid, frikken Kaitlin she always has to ruin my life and here I go making up a lie just to tell her off. What am I going to do surely Vincent will know I lied or did something when she comes tomorrow and I can't risk not answering the door and I was so rude to him earlier."

RedXIII looked up from his comfortable spot on the black bean bag undoubtedly he could help the girl out after she had so generously let him sleep on the comfortable bean bag.

"May I suggest you tell Vincent off the situation, he will surely understand."

Roxy jumped and turned around quickly, gun in hand. Her shoulders drooped and she threw the gun back on the bed when she saw it was just Nanaki. Roxy walked over to the creature and sat down in front of the bean bag. This was her first time having a talk to him ever since they arrived.

"I heard from the others that your very intelligent and even Vincent respects you."

Nanaki nodded then set his eye on Roxy. She seemed bored and often irritated, her attitude reminded him a lot of Vincent yet she had this edge to her words that would scare off anyone. She chose her words carefully and Red felt her might enjoy having more conversations with her.

"I don't know. Kaitlin doesn't have a very large attention span so I can't really talk long enough with her to convince her to leave; on the other hand asking Vincent is like asking Yazoo to shove me off the bed every morning as a wake up call..."

"You are very wise for one so young. You think of both situations and there possible outcomes. Very good for strategizing."

Roxy looked up and Red saw for the first time her smile. It was small and you could barely see it but it was a smile nonetheless. Her face then turned to its original state with even more misery in her eyes.

"Actually I'm...a prodigy. My family comes from a long line of geniuses and well my parents never really showed much love to me. All they did was scold me into do better and that failure was not an option. A year ago they left on a trip and I haven't seen them since I don't know whether to be thankful or miserable. The reason I think both situations through is I'm kind of a pessimist."

"Has your parents' neglection caused you to become what you are now? I know Vincent broods over his lost love but what is your reason for the depressed attitude?"

"I...I guess it's because I've never really felt pure love. It's a theory of mine that from friends you feel a protective kind of love, as in you don't want them to die and you protect them and stuff. For family it's pure love because they love you no matter what, it's not tainted or contaminated love it's pure. Then there's the love you get from boyfriends and girlfriends it's stained love because you are not sure what you love them for. If it's strong enough stained love can turn into pure love."

"I see. That's quite an interesting theory. So what are your feelings about Vincent?"

"Well I just met him...I kind of harvest these feelings of wanting to be near him. But I'm not sure why I've been trying to cover them up with rudeness and coldness but I'm not sure right now. I've had a few boys ask me out before but they just don't feel right they don't give me a sense of security, I hate to say this but Vincent kind of does."

-----

Carmen sighed as the scalding waters of her shower burned her body, but she was used to heat. Her mind drifted back to the day that she lost her best friend…

_Flashback_

_An Oni in the shape of a human stood there, a sword held in his hand. Carmen was kneeling, using her Soul's Bane as a support, her arm broken in five places and her other gripping the Soul's Bane, her bloody face lowered, as if she had given up all hope of winning the battle... _

_Beside her was her friend Katherine, standing tall and strong, her Masamune, which she had made to look like that of Sephiroth's, held high in the air, a look of confidence on her face. She looked at their long time rival, the Leader of the Oni. _

"_Is this the best you slayers can do?" _

_He mocked. Carmen thought of how much pleasure she would get if she could shove his face into the ground and drag it through a rough piece of cement._

"_It's better than you can do!"_

_Katherine laughed amused, causing the Oni to growl in anger._

"_You have spoken your last, SLAYER!!!"_

_With that, he rushed at her, Katherine blocking each blow with ease, laughing amused, as if this was mere child's play. As Katherine fought the Oni, Rango ran to Carmen._

"_Are you alright?" _

_He whispered, causing Carmen to nod._

"_I need to help Katherine…" _

_Carmen started to rise, but she was pushed down by Rango._

"_No, you need to rest. You've done enough." _

_He retorted, gesturing to the slain armies of Oni which, by herself, Carmen had hacked down. Just then, a scream snapped their attention to more important matters. Carmen turned, only to see her single true friend slump onto the ground, practically dead, The Oni Leader laughing maniacally. Carmen instantly stood up, furious at the Oni, she gripped her blade and ran at the monster in a blind fury, and with one slash, she removed his left eye._

"_How… dare you!!!" _

_Was the only thing the Oni managed to say before he disappeared. When he did, Carmen instantly ran to her partner._

"_Katherine! Hang on! Just hang on!!! The med team is coming, just hang on!!!" _

_She remembered she kept calling, but Katherine shook her head._

"_No… sorry, I failed. Just… take care… of Rango for me…" _

_With that, Katherine died, her head slumped down and her eyes rolled back into her head. Her pulse stopped and the body was limp._

_End flashback_

Carmen realized that her shower had turned cold, but she didn't care, her mind just kept repeating the phrase 'if only I had been a little quicker, I could've saved her.'

----

"Lass! Ey' Yuffie wake up! It's something important!"

Yuffie groaned and pulled a pillow over her head. She had heard from Cid that Cait Sith had been a real pest lately and that his connection must've gotten screwed up.

"_Barret's ran over the damn thing at least 20 times with one of them steamrollers he found while wandering around."_

Yuffie wondered how he could still be functional and in perfect condition when he was supposed to look like a piece of shit. Like honestly a steamroller and twenty times that's got be like how much pressure?

"What is it you stupid tin can!"

"Reeve has contacted you guys through me. But the message it getting kind of blur..."

Cait Sith stopped hopping around and shut down, Yuffie jumped out of bed and stared at the now obsolete robot. She poked it then ran out of her room. Vincent's room was locked and Roxy has also locked her door as well and Yuffie really didn't want to bother her knowing how tired she was. Her gaze wandered to Yazoo's door. Sure he was a bad guy but that was in the past right?

Yuffie knocked on the door but there was no reply. She has a broken down robot stuck in her room that weighed like a monster truck and no one was helping her!

-----

Carmen sighed, resting her head on her pillow. She needed sleep, as she needed to be at work earlier than usual, but she couldn't fall asleep. Over and over in her mind she replayed ever time she had fun with Katherine. From when she was first initiated into the Slayers, to the very last time, the very night before the battle that killed Katherine, in which they had admitted they were each other's best and only friends. At 12 am, Carmen had cried herself to sleep.

-----

Roxy woke up near afternoon and got ready for Kaitlin's arrival at the hell hole. After she was done for the afternoon she sat down in front of Red. Nanaki opened his eye and stared at the girl; she seemed deep in thought and was again looking for advice.

"Yes?"

"How should I approach Vincent."

It was more of a statement then really a question.

"Talk to him when no one is around so nothing can distract him from the conversation and speak to him politely and explain the situation."

Roxy nodded, then smiled and ruffled up Nanaki's hair. He went back to sleep and heard the door close silently behind her.

Roxy twisted the door to Vincent's room and entered. Too bad she didn't believe in the custom of knocking, once again cold metal was pressed to her skin; this time the back of her neck.

"Who's there?"

"This is getting really old you know that right?"

"Roxy..."

"Correct. I was talking to my friends on the computer and you know that person who kept pestering you back at the mall."

"I believe her name was Kaitlin."

"Yes correct again. She's coming over in a few minutes or hours to see you again...I told her that your with someone already because she wanted to you know and stuff."

"I'm assuming you lied."

"You're on a winning streak Vincent. Yes I did I'm not proud of it but I lied. I need you to please cooperate for this to work out.

"I...will help."

"Well from the sounds of it she was assuming that I was with you so if you don't mind could you act like a...boyfriend to me...please."

"It will be possible."

Roxy nodded and walked out. The unwritten rule of 'No necessary contact with Vincent' she also followed. She didn't like to be in populated areas and no contact was what she expected. Though she would let it slide once in awhile if one of her friends were really excited and pulled her through the mall.

-----

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!!!"

A loud call rang through the Oni Slayer's base. Rango sighed and let the Elder speak.

"I'm afraid we are. It seems that an organization called DEEPGROUND has found a way to enter our world, and has teamed up with the Oni. I'm afraid that we are at a great risk now. Rango… we the elders understand your concern. However, we do not know what they are after. We can't act too rash."

An old man spoke.

"I'm afraid, Elder Suth that I know what they are after."

Carmen bowed.

"Speak."

Spoke a second elder.

"The Protomateria, and I know who has it."

"Very well… You must protect that person at all costs. You are dismissed, Rango, Carmen."

As Carmen and Rango were leaving the hall, Carmen smiled to Rango.

"I know that the keeper of the Protomateria can take care of himself, plus Roxy is with him and she's just as good as me in combat...Well except when I go kung fuey on her..."

"Still..." Rango muttered, "it wouldn't hurt to protect them."

"Rango… I'm going to Katherine's grave later on, mind coming along with me? I… I would normally ask one of the others, but they are still recovering from their fight with the Oni"

"Carmen… I'm going to train for a bit."

And with that, Rango left for the training hall.

-----

**Roxy: That was hard. Aw Nanaki is so kawaii! I don't know why but I think I want a mutual relationship with Red. Is that okay Carmen?**

Carmen: Ya sure whatever. Too much time being emotional for my part


	13. Deepground attacks!

**Roxy: Whee I'm doing another chapter again sorry bout that...Well Carmen said I should do it because it centers around me mostly.**

_**Thoughts**_

_Oni Thoughts and Movements_

Chapter 13

**Ding Dong**

Roxy sighed and opened the door. Kaitlin stood there impatient as always and pushed through Roxy as if she was a door. How rude and Roxy didn't even invite her in.

"So where's the girl that cute guy is with?"

"That 'cute guy's' name is Vincent Valentine Kaitlin now call him that."

"Whatever like I care."

Vincent walked in and stood behind Roxy, hugging her from behind. For an experiment trapped in a suitcase or whatever for like 500 years he was pretty good at acting.

"She's my girlfriend."

Kaitlin stood there gaping like a fish until she finally regained her composure. Glaring daggers at Roxy, which Roxy charitably returned, she turned around and looked around Roxy's huge house.

"Kaitlin there's nothing else for you here to do; get out."

"How would you know? Are you a mind reader? Because I know my own mind."

"I know how your brain works Kaitlin considering how long I had to hang out with you. Now get out."

Kaitlin stood there still pist as hell and Roxy decided to smirk and make it worse.

"I was going to go on a date with Vincent until you interrupted us, later."

Roxy opened front door and stepped out, Vincent following. Kaitlin quickly followed and walked away feeling as if she was bitch-slapped right across the face. Roxy snickered and pulled Vincent's hand towards a park. They were already outside no need to waste time.

-----

Carmen stopped at her friend's grave, which was on the outskirts of the cemetery. She looked a the sword that Katherine always wanted in her grave, signifying that she was a warrior that had fallen in battle. Carmen smiled slightly as she put a banquet of sweet peas that were Katherine's favorite.

"its been a while, old friend…"

-----

"So will that girl leave you alone?"

"Yes thanks Vince."

Roxy sat on a bench and sighed. She really was enjoying being in his arms but it was just a ploy to show Kaitlin her place. It wasn't real right?

_A dark creature loomed around silently, it had giant, black, tattered wings and horns on its head. Sharp teeth peered out of its mouth and its huge yellow eye scanned the area it spotted two humans sitting on a bench; easy prey._

"...I believe that it is time for a change."

"What?"

Roxy looked up at the blood-red eyes and saw a mess of emotions. So they had a rocky start but just maybe she could sense a friendship forming.

_Heh the humans could not even sense my presence, as he thought before easy prey. The Oni stared down at the tiny things running around his legs. His master told him that they were here to aid them but all they did was give him a headache with there bright blue armor. The Oni wondered if they were even human some of them moved on four legs and had large teeth like him._

-----

Carmen looked down at the stone with writing on it.

The Oni Slayer that will never be forgotten...

It pained her but she had to see Katherine's grave at least once more. To get over the feeling that she really was dead and she really wasn't coming back. Damn Rango he just screwed off and didn't even bother to come with Carmen. Men these days.

-----

Roxy's eyes snapped away from his gaze and she unsheathed her gun and started loading it with a bunch of handgun bullets, Vincent had caught on and with his back turned to near enemy he started fixing up Cerberus. If they could trick what he heard was an 'Oni' into thinking they didn't notice it. Maybe they could get a surprise attack.

_The humans are still clueless even though I am near enough to pick one up with my long tail. Those infernal creatures that gave me a headache are inching closer too they better not eat my prey._

"On the count of 3...1...2...3 NOW!"

Roxy flipped away from the bench and her eyes widened.

**_Deepground._**

Turning her head, Roxy saw that Vincent too was surprised he only sensed a giant being. They were in a shitload of trouble now.

-----

Gripping her katana she realized an Oni's presence was near but it was hard to sense because for some reason the feeling was muffled. Suddenly Carmen felt distraught.

There was bloodshed.

-----

"Dammit I've used too much energy in my last attack. Vincent hand me a fire Materia!"

Vincent dodged another attack and flipped around and threw a Firaga Materia to Roxy. She caught it and attached the orb into the slot on her giant sword. Flames enveloped the weapon and she hacked down at least 15 soldiers that surrounded her. It was a damn good thing they brought their weapons otherwise they would already be dead a long time ago.

Shoveling through her Materia, Roxy finally found what she was looking for. She didn't like to depend on magic but more on brute strength but just because she didn't like magic didn't mean she didn't have a bunch of leveled up Materia. She just had to hide it from Yuffie that's all.

Finally finding what she was looking for. She concentrated on the white sphere. Warmth enveloped her body and all her cuts were healed. Roxy put a mental note in her mind that she must thank Carmen for giving her a Cure Materia last Christmas, it was difficult but she had leveled it up to a Curaga Materia.

Jumping into the air she focused her energy and inches away from Vincent shot a healing beam at him. He nodded a short thanks and they went back to fighting. Nobody knew how much stamina they had left.

-----

Carmen ran down the street she knew who was getting attacked. Roxy and Vincent for some reason she could always easily tell who would be in trouble or something just by a feeling. Like they gave off an aura. Looking up Carmen saw Roxy was indeed defending herself from a giant Oni but Carmen almost tripped on a rock when she saw Deepground soldiers lying around. No wonder she felt bloodshed…Roxy could handle a stinkin Oni especially with Vincent's help but it was true Deepground had joined with the Oni's

"Roxy!"

Carmen called out. But had second thoughts, when Roxy was fighting for a long time her body would be tired which meant so was her brain. Roxy waved and in horror Carmen saw the Oni slash a giant wound into her friend's shoulder...Ouch.

-----

"Roxy!"

Roxy looked from her fighting spot and saw her best friend Carmen running towards her, Soul's Bane out. Giving off a small smile she waved back, too bad Roxy was tired and so was her mind. Cringing she felt the Oni slice a large wound on her right shoulder. Damn that Oni to hell. After awhile they gave up fighting the Deepground soldiers because more just kept coming but there was only one Oni so it was now their target.

"You bastard Oni!"

Carmen leaped up and slashed quickly leaving an X mark on the Oni's face. Roxy switched her sword to her left hand. She couldn't handle it as well as she could with her right hand but in the face of danger you had to learn to cope with it. Clenching her teeth, Roxy picked up a sphere from her pocket and threw it. She could already feel the pain in the right shoulder.

"Carmen, use this to finish it off I don't have enough energy to pull off the attack!"

Twisting around in the air, Carmen caught the grey Materia that had a black star in it. Carmen was shocked. The Materia was Roxy's signature move that allowed her to do her limit move. 'Doom of Despair'. A smoke would envelop Roxy and when it cleared, she would have devil wings, pointed ears, pointed teeth, and her nails would grow longer. Roxy had loved that Materia to no end it was her only way to turn into a vampire. Carmen gulped and released the magic.

Feeling the transformation she opened her eyes and glared at the Oni. Flapping her wings she zoomed at the Oni and using Soul's Bane which has turned pure black and was giving off dark energy slashed the Oni in half. It let a pained screech escape its mouth and disappeared. Carmen smirked and turned around, she lifted her hand to the sky and a darkness orb was created within seconds she smashed it into the ground and every Deepground soldier disappeared into a cloud of dust.

Roxy sighed and sat down on the ground, it amazed her that Carmen knew how to use her limit but still it was a one time thing. Only one person had used that Materia other than her before Carmen...her mom.

"Roxy are you okay? Geez you're such a retard I thought you would know better than to turn your back on an enemy. Here lend me your Curaga Materia."

Without hesitation Carmen started healing the giant wound. Then silently she handed the white sphere back along with the gray with the black star Sphere as well. Roxy coughed and put her hands behind her on the ground to support herself.

"You...You had green eyes."

"What?"

Carmen asked confused.

"My form...It changed your eyes. Your eyes were green...Just like my mom."

Realization came zooming to Carmen, Roxy's mom had her memory erased a few years ago and no matter what Roxy did she could not make her mom remember anything. She was a descendant of a vampire clan a long time ago but when her memory was erased all her vampire genes were poured into one Materia. Because Roxy's mom lost her vampire genes and Roxy's dad was a mortal. The vampire blood that had been carried for centuries died.

"What...Does it mean?"

Roxy stared solemnly at Carmen.

"When I change...My eyes turn red...Meaning destruction, chaos, misery, depression. Your eyes turned green...meaning life, power, my mom had green eyes too she always cared for the planet...You have power Carmen...You are by far stronger than I will ever be. Because of that...Green...Means good but red means I'm...evil. I didn't want to tell you."

Roxy sighed and closed her eyes. Right now was not a good time she was way too tired to say anymore. Carmen sat there frozen...What happened.

"Vincent pick her up we have to get her back home."

Vincent nodded and scooped her up bridal style. He followed Carmen back to Roxy's house.

-----

**Roxy: I always did like vampires...Oh well the plot line is kind of reminding me of Naruto for some reason like your Naruto, Carmen with all this power and stuff and I'm Sasuke with power but I'll always lose. I didn't even realize that until I re-read it. How lame I'm like going to lose to good all the time.**


	14. Disturbing Dreams

Carmen: I'm typing this Chappie

DragonessWarrior: Thanks!

Rotiart: I don't get it…

**Roxy: She or he was talking to me...It rhymes but anyways to all the people who say the good don't always win I know that! Duh who do you think came up with this quote...**

**Life is not a movie. Good guys lose. Everybody lies and love does no conquer all.**

Skavnema: O.o you're scaring me….

MissQuestionMark: Yep -.-

**Roxy: Vampires are COOL. I was going to dress up as a vampire for my Halloween party. But then all my fuggin retarded friends all COPIED my idea.**

Sadari Jenova: I know that, but due to my fanfiction, they come early… besides, the FF7 crew doesn't know they're here.

-----

Carmen lagged behind Vincent, deep in thought. She didn't understand a word Roxy had said. All she knew was that it involved the Materia born in this world. She looked at the mocking clear blue sky, practically scowling. The gods despised her and cursed her with this fate. She noticed that Vincent was looking at her.

"What?"

"What did Roxy mean earlier?"

"I don't know, Vincent. All I know is you are in danger. You should stop worrying about Roxy and start worrying about yourself."

"…"

Vincent turned back around, leaving Carmen to her thoughts once more. What puzzled him was she said something similar to what Hojo was hoping he would turn into. Hojo wanted a vampire? Instead it turned out in destruction and Lucrecia stuck a demon inside of him. In a way Chaos really was similar to Roxy's limit.

-----

"Where the hell have you been?"

Barret shouted, while Tifa gasped. No wonder, Vincent, Carmen, and Roxy were covered in scratches, blood, and cuts. Well Vincent and Carmen were...Roxy had this freaken heaping gash in her right arm and loads of blood was spilling on the floor.

"I'll explain later."

Carmen merely muttered, as she sank into a chair. Barret was getting red in the face if that was even possible was ranting and flailing his arms.

_What a draining day… and it's only, what… 5 in the afternoon? _

"No, you'll explain NOW!"

Barret practically hollered while Vincent silently walked upstairs and opened Roxy's room. Carmen gave Barret her coldest and meanest glare which then made Barret back away, slightly taken aback, before standing his ground, fist up.

"You will tell us what happened."

Carmen sighed, if she told them everything, or even a little bit, they would want to know why, then she would have to tell them about them being nothing more than game characters in her world. She finally said…

"We got attacked, the Oni seem a lot stronger than before. I believe they may be working with someone. "

"Who?"

Cloud asked, figures if it was Barret who was freaking out, Cloud was always second in command.

"I'm not sure…"

Carmen lied through her teeth, as she took out her phone, speed dialing her house.

"Kadaj? Oh, hi Elena, is Kadaj there? ...He's taking a shower! ...Uh okay then...Rufus wants to talk with me? Ok then I'll hang on… Hi Rufus. What is it? … No…no…NEVER. No, nada, neva, negative… bye."

They overheard Rufus say something before Carmen hung up.

"Bastard…"

Carmen muttered under her breath, she dialed Lisa quickly.

"Hey Lisa. Are you there? Oh ok then… wait…you're doing…OK I did NOT need to know that… uh yea, whatever, I-" she stopped when her phone rang, "hang on, I got someone else on the line" she pressed hold, then answered line 2 "hello? Oh, Rango, it's you… well your too late for that. I just left… yes that's why there are flowers there…no… can't sorry, personal emergency. Ok, bye."

She hung up, going back to line one, sounds were coming from the phone and Carmen hung up at the speed of lightning.

"What is it?" Yuffie asked

"You don't want to know."

"Fine…scar-face…"

Yuffie muttered the last word but Carmen heard it. Veins popped and Carmen started flailing her arms and her face was contorted in anger and rage.

"Over-eccentric crazy clumsy ninja"

Carmen spat back and thus their insult war begun.

"I'm am the **great **ninja Yuffie! Not a clumsy ninja!"

"Great my ass! You can't even figure out what 2 times squared is!"

"Roxy is way nicer to me than you. Your just an old stinky...person!"

"That's because Roxy is stupid and friggen angsty and needs a wake up call!"

"…"

Yuffie gave a glare to Carmen and ran up the stairs a few tears coming down her face, to which Carmen didn't reply. Everyone went to look at Carmen to see if she would do anything but instead she took out a vial of horribly-smelling liquid, and drained it in one gulp. If she got too angry, she would break out in rage, and the potion calmed her down, a lot, causing her to fall asleep. She sat down on the couch, drifting to a peculiar sleep.

-----

Vincent stared down at Roxy who was shallowly breathing. He had already used the Curaga Materia to heal the wound but no matter what the damn gash would just not heal. Red XIII was silently asleep, oblivious to it all.

When Vincent was sure he was asleep he reached down and pulled piece of hair out of the girl's face, then he knelt down closer to her lips and-

"You should do that when she's actually awake."

Vincent fell on his ass, breathing hard. He was getting old well not really he was immortal but still he could've died from that heart attack. He glared at Nanaki and spoke calmly.

"What I do is none of your business."

"Aa but I do like the girl and will not let you take advantage of her."

"..."

"Is Roxy okay!"

Red and Vincent turned to the door where Yuffie stood her face a bit red and streaks down her face from crying. Vincent shook his head, he really wasn't sure but it would be hard on the ninja to see another friend die.

"Yuffie we'll just have to sit here and wait... Now tell me what happened."

Yuffie nodded a bit and sat beside Vincent, Nanaki jumped off the bean bag and sat between the two.

"Well you see Carmen..."

-----

_Dream_

_Carmen walked in down a hallway, wearing a queen's dress, towards a door that was open just a crack. She knocked on the door, hearing a demonic voice._

"_Enter." _

_Carmen walked right in, gazing at the Oni Leader._

"_Hello dearest."_

_She smiled at him. The Oni Leader looked up and smiled at Carmen._

"_Hello my love."_

_He walked right up to her, wrapping his arms around her, lightly pecking her cheek. _

"_How are you?"_

"_Wonderful, I just finished the rounds around the kingdom. I noticed the fools that I once perceived as friends are on their way to execution. May I go watch?"_

"_Of course. I shall come as well."_

_They both walked to an execution stand, where Roxy, Kadaj, Loz, Lisa, Yazoo, and Vincent knelt, and their heads at chopping blocks. Six executioners stood beside her friends, each having a look that clearly said 'how could you betray us like that?' Roxy glared at Carmen. Then chose to look away, Lisa was crying and Loz tried the best he could to calm her down._

"_For treason and rebelling against the Oni," The Oni Leader shouted to a large hall of Oni, "you will be executed. Any parting words?"_

"_Ya I do! Carmen you betrayed us and I curse you that my spirit will haunt you to your grave. I will not cry or tremble before you begging to be kept alive but instead I will accept my death just as I have accepted this betrayal."_

_Roxy shouted looking Carmen straight in the eye. Lisa had stopped crying and nodded as well._

"_I agree with her."_

_Down swung the axes._

_End dream_

Carmen awoke from her dream with a jolt, fear written on her face.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

Kadaj asked, as he just got there.

"N-nothing…"

Carmen sighed. She knew that it was one of her Prophetic dreams, they never lied. She had a dream when she was 14 that she would find three silver haired men, but she had regarded that as a mere foolish fun dream. She realized now that it had come true. She would betray her friends; it would be her fault that they would lose. Instantly, her migraine returned.

-----

Vincent came down the stairs and grabbed Carmen.

"Hey what the hell are you doing!"

Vincent didn't say a word but merely dragged her into Roxy's room. Then pushing her in he closed the door. Yuffie sat beside Roxy and was staring at her as if just wishing just looking at her would instantly heal the gash.

"She hasn't healed yet and I've used her Materia twice to try and heal it..."

"Duh it's an Oni-inflicted wound. Those things can't be healed by magic. The small cuts and grazes they give you are healed but immense ones like these have Oni DNA inflicted with them."

Carmen rolled her eyes and pulled a chair up to stay with her friend. Nanaki padded up to her and sat by her right hand. Carmen instantly started petting him while glancing at Roxy.

"You speak carelessly as if this isn't death were dealing with."

"She'll be alive...I know it, I've seen Roxy walk up into the face of danger and smirk. There's no way a stupid gash will pull her down for the count."

-----

**Roxy: OMFG there are so many wrong things with this chapter. Hey Carmen we're taking my advice. So I'll type the next chapter.**

**Carmen: Meanie. Read and Review all! Remember, No flames!**


	15. One week later

**uRoxy: Fan art is here: h t t p / black-dragon14. deviantart. com / **

Chapter 15

-----

Roxy slowly opened her eyes. Her whole body felt like agony was coursing through it. There was a gasp and she saw at least four pair of eyes blinking down on her. She smirked and spoke.

"Hey guys. Hope you didn't think I'd be dead for some tiny little scratch."

Carmen snickered and whacked Vincent in the back of the head really hard.

"Neh neh what did I tell you."

Vincent turned away and started muttering words under his breath. Carmen nudged Roxy in the ribcage.

"Hey Mr. Morbid over there hasn't bandaged your arm up. You're getting blood on your sheets."

"...Uh okay I er uh...eh...Well Vincent get out of my room I need to bandage my arm before I die of blood loss."

Vincent left and shut the door behind him, and then Carmen offered her arm and Roxy took it and together they limped towards the bathroom. Roxy sat on the chair she had in the bathroom and sighed.

"Yuffie see the cabinet near the door. Open it and take out a roll of bandages and a case that has a cross on it."

Yuffie nodded and Roxy turned to Carmen.

"So I'm stupid and friggen angsty hm?"

"..."

"I was listening in to Vincent and Yuffie's conversation. I'm disappointed that you made Yuffie cry."

"It's not my fault she's a crybaby."

"She saw Aerith die before her stupid."

"...I hate her okay she's noisy, clumsy, and loud."

"So."

"Well at least Vincent had the decency not to take off your shirt and bandage your wound."

Roxy turned bright red and glared at Carmen.

"Thanks I'm sure he would've preferred me dying because of blood loss."

"I got the bandages and the case."

Roxy pulled off her shirt and picked up the bandages, Carmen just rolled her eyes and left the room.

"Damn stupid Oni wrecked my frikken arm can't even bandage my god damn arm."

"I can do it."

Roxy handed the bandages to Yuffie and tugged at the bandages around her chest. Okay so she hated wearing bras because they're overrated so what? Traditional bandages around the chest as a substitute is way better right? Hn...and Carmen said it was unsanitary.

"Okay all done."

"...Thanks Yuffie."

Yuffie nodded and put the medical supplies away, Roxy held up her shirt and sighed. She would have to sew and wash another shirt again. Maybe she should've just bought armor like Carmen then she wouldn't have to deal with clothes ripping and stuff.

-----

"How is she?"

"I'm afraid...She passed out. Her pulse is gone."

"What!"

Carmen laughed at Vincent's reaction. With all this seriousness lately she really did need a good laugh. Her laughter stopped as she recalled the dream, shuddering, what if the dream did come true, if it did, she would have to kill someone, or herself

"Anyways, I gotta bounce before I find my house in bits and pieces." She tried in her best cheery way at the moment. Normally, she didn't find it too hard to do it, but right now she couldn't do it at all.

-----

A week later...

Vincent knocked on Roxy's door. At least he believed in the custom of knocking.

"Come in."

"Roxy so are you okay?"

"Ya thanks for asking Vince. It'll probably be just a few more days until I'm fully healed."

Roxy had to thank Carmen again for bringing all those healing potions they sure fastened the healing process otherwise Roxy would still be stuck doing everything with her left hand.

"Well I have to go to work in an hour so I have some free time. Do you want to go and do something?"

Vincent nodded. It was way too quiet lately throughout the house. Everyone had calmed down even Yuffie. Roxy had phoned in 'sick' at work and today she was supposed to go back. He already knew Yuffie was accompanying her so why not him? As long as that Kaitlin girl didn't bother him...

-----

The three walked around the mall aimlessly. Stopping time to time to look at some interesting stores.

"Hey Roxy aren't you going to be late for work? It's been 2 hours since we left the house."

"Yuffie I follow many unwritten rules and one of them is being fashionably late. Besides it's not like the manager cares."

Yuffie just shrugged and continued to look around the mall. They stopped at the food court where Roxy ordered some Chinese food.

"Why is there such a long line-up at McDonalds?'

"Because people here like ordering a death wish."

Roxy muttered while drinking her pop. Ya she drank pop even though she was what Carmen called a 'health nut'. She didn't eat sweets, hated McDonalds, and that was what qualified her as a health nut.

"All there food is artificial."

"So you're one of those health nuts?"

Roxy narrowed her gaze. Yuffie waited impatiently for her answer, Vincent didn't say anything but was examining the fast food place. He could smell an appetizing scent but beneath it there was this rancid scent of well rotting things.

"Did Carmen say that?"

"Ya when I was going to bring up a bucket of ice cream to your room the other day she said 'Don't bother Roxy won't eat it.' Then said you were like those hippies."

Roxy choked on her Sprite and tried to breath. Hippies were overrated in her opinion.

"I am not a hippie. I'm drinking a frikken Sprite here. I just don't like sweets and McDonalds because they poison you. I don't even like vegetables!"

"She's right. Their food just isn't...right."

Yuffie turned to Vincent it was the first time speaking since the argument began. All this talk about poisoning made the place less and less appealing. Roxy got up and stretched, there was a crack and she cringed. Maybe she should take it a little easy with the arm.

-----

Carmen took a sip of her coffee, sighing. She was stuck doing inspection of the firing range, to see if everything was ok, what needed to be replaced, crap like that. Truth be told, it was highly unnecessary, since they mass buy everything. But she couldn't concentrate on her job, her mind kept drifting back to that dream, which worsened each night, as it added on bits and pieces of their near future. From what she can tell, something terrible was going to happen soon. She took out her cell phone, thinking that she should call Roxy, but she decided against it. What would they do if they found out that she, Carmen, one of their best friends, was going to betray them? She snapped out of her thoughts when a man poked his head out from the door.

"Carmen, your shift is over, and you get the rest of the day off."

"Joy…"

"Hey, the company doesn't have enough cash to pay everyone who works overtime."

"And yet they have enough money to overbuy materials."

"Ha-ha, very funny, now get the hell out."

"Alright. Alright! Geez, aren't you in a bad mood today?"

-----

"Roxy it took you long enough! You're an hour and a half late."

"Kaitlin this is news to me how?"

"Oh ya I forgot it's not like you were on time for work at least once."

"Hn...The manager just favors me."

Roxy put her tag on and sat on a chair at the counter. Work was boring and always will be. Good thing Yuffie and Vincent were here to suffer it out with her...Scratch that Yuffie just left to look at a new weapons shop that opened up recently. Oh well after work she could check the place out as well.

_I've got this suspicious feeling I've forgotten something...Oh ya horror movie night. _

Picking up her phone, Roxy dialed Carmen's number. Tonight it was just going to be her, Carmen, Vincent is he wanted to watch, Yuffie, Kadaj, and Yazoo if she could find him. Lately he was taking the habit of shutting himself in his room.

"Hey Carmen, movie night tonight."

"Sure you can handle it with that arm of yours?"

"What are you talking about? My arm has nothing to do with movie night."

"..."

"Oh ya my pick this week, 'When a Stranger Calls' was a baby movie, I'm thinking of 'Stay Alive' or 'Silent Hill'."

"Stay Alive."

"Why?"

"Because you always laugh your ass off during Silent Hill when the old people get slashed and murdered."

"..."

"What?!"

"Stay Alive then, Later."

-----

Carmen hung up her phone, sighing, she had just gotten home, so she walked over to Kadaj, whacking him on the back of the head.

"OW! What the hell was that for?"

"Movie night, come on."

"Fun, let's go" Kadaj smiled, but in his mind he had thought up a plan to get Carmen to favor him instead of that Rango guy.

-----

**Roxy: lawl forgot about that. It was so damn hilarious when that dude with the barbed wires rips apart that fag lady in Silent Hill.**

Carmen: Shut up. I haven't brought Rango up in a while.


	16. Random fun

**Sadari Jenova: lol thanks.**

**DragonessWarrior: Ya I think Nanaki deserves to be a popular character in this fic. He's cool and stuff and for the Chaos thing...NO. Like technically Roxy is the same person with the limit so technically she would be...cheating? On Vincent. As I said before check out the fan art I drew this pic of the limit but I have yet to post it and DON'T BUY FFXII! I've played the demo and the copy Carmen bought me from China and it SUCKS. They've ruined Final Fantasy it's nothing like the old games WAY LAMER AND THE CONTROLS ARE SO DIFFICULT!**

**Roxy: Until then Read and Review.**

Carmen: Ditto.

_Movie Speaking..._

-----

Chapter 16

"My GAWD. Ha-ha look that guy just got his head ripped off!"

"_Because in a child's eye...Mother is God."_

"Why are we watching this movie...?"

Carmen sighed and smacked her head. Kadaj was sitting beside her...casually putting an arm around her...while Carmen casually smacked him in the head...then he casually pulled back and rubbed his head.

Roxy was sitting in another couch laughing her ass off; sadly Vincent was having a hard time concentrating. Considering there were blood-curling screams coming from the TV set, because Roxy kept re-winding the parts.

"See this is why we do not watch Silent Hill with Roxy."

Carmen muttered. Kadaj wanted to vote on which movie and in the end Silent Hill won. They could've had a quiet peaceful movie night but no they just had to have a vote.

Lisa was sleeping on the bean bag in Loz's arms. Apparently after a while they were immune to Roxy's laughter and had gotten tired of re-watching the movie.

"Hey Vincent I'm going to re-wind the part where the mom takes the balloon out of that dead bathroom zombie dude. This is going to be entertaining."

Again Carmen sighed. This was getting really old. Carmen's eyes shot up. There was no more laughter...and they had just past another terrifying part. Her gaze wandered to where Roxy was sitting. She was shocked really. Vincent was locking lips with Roxy. Oh she was so going to get black-mailed heh heh revenge.

"Vincent what are you doing?"

"It was either that or knock her out."

"Hm...Good job."

Roxy glared at Carmen. Then got up and shaking the soreness out of her body she walked up and poked Lisa with her foot.

"I WASN'T EATING THE POPTART I SWEAR!"

Lisa screamed. Everyone just stared and blinked at her. Okay weird...

"I mean...Hi everybody...It's getting late so I got to go...And Loz should be waking up now..."

"Whatever, I'm leaving; this is getting so annoying…" Carmen stood up, stretching. "I might bring Kadaj to somewhere fun." She grabbed her car keys then walked away. Lisa was merely poking Loz until he woke up.

"ngh? Wha- uh!! I wasn't asleep!!!"

"Right…" Lisa smiled before kissing him lightly.

-----

Rufus was annoyed, Carmen had left them alone without telling them where she was going, all she said was "don't burn down the house, or I'll burn you. And I know my way around a flamethrower," Which caused him to shudder at the very mention of that. He had a very intense case of pyrophobia, which he had acquired when the Shinra building exploded. He sighed, his mind was getting off topic, which would is very weird considering…

Rufus slapped himself, in an attempt to clear his mind

-----

"Vinnie I'm going to go and hang out with Yuffie. You coming?"

"No...I have things...to do."

Roxy just shrugged and walked to Yuffie's room. The ninja was currently getting a very foul lecture from Cid and it was her duty to save Yuffie. Or she would hear about it later from the ninja.

Vincent walked into Roxy's room and sat in front of Red. There was a period of silence until they both got accustomed to each other's presence.

"Vincent..."

"I kissed her and she was definitely not asleep."

"Yes."

"So you're not mad?"

"I cannot stop the path of love."

"That sounds disturbing coming from you."

Vincent muttered. Really it was a freaken...animal. Well what really was Nanaki? Sure he was a fiend but he was kind of like an animal or a dog...A bright red orangy dog...

"I'm sure you would've loved to hear it from Barret."

"Very well I shall take my leave."

"Talk to you some other time Vincent."

Vincent left Roxy's room and strolled over to his bedroom which was right beside hers. He lied in the bed and was about to drift off to sleep.

**Aa my favorite human host.**

_Oh god not you._

**What you're not happy to talk to me?**

_You've left me alone ever since we got here why now?_

**Because that damn girl keeps blocking me out.**

_What?_

**You heard me host. She uses her mind and blocks me out. She's finally gotten tired and left her mind at ease. That's why I can talk.**

_Damn. Go away Chaos._

**No...YOU KISSED HER YOU KISSED HER NEH NEH YOU REALLY ARE A MAN!**

_Wha? Hey what do you mean I'm really a man? Of course I am. _

**Well you just never gave into your...hormones so I thought you were like gay or something...I saw you Vincent.**

_...Chaos shut up and you're sounding like a stalker._

**You almost took advantage of her too. If it weren't for that damn orange rat you would've scored. Nyuk you should've bandaged that wound too wouldn't want her to die of blood loss.**

_I'm going to get Roxy and tell her to shut you up._

**Oo wouldn't you like to voice your thoughts.**

Vincent gritted his teeth and was trying to think of happy thoughts meaning thoughts that didn't include any pictures Chaos was sending in his mind or the vulgar comments he made. Why did Lucrecia have to stick the world's most perverted demon in his head? Couldn't it be like some calm spirit that would shut up for more than just a second?

-----

"Wow…" Kadaj gasped as they watched the firework display. It was the annual Oni Slayer's Christmas party, which happened a week before Christmas. As usual, the boss of their quadrant, Julius or Jule, as they like to call him, brought the yearly fireworks, but where he gets them… no one really knows, and they aren't about to ask anytime soon.

"Carmen…" Rango stood behind her, tapping her shoulder.

"Hmm?" Carmen turned around, currently munching a burger.

"May I ask you something privately?"

"Technically you just did." Carmen swallowed a wad of meat, causing Rango to frown, as he dragged her away into a closet.

"Carmen… I know that you had another prophetic dream. What was it about?"

Carmen said nothing.

"Carmen… please, we need to know, it might be very valuable information."

Again, Carmen said nothing.

"Carmen, I'm losing my patience. Tell me now!" the last sentence he barked out, causing Carmen to jump.

"I…" Carmen thought for a few brief seconds, she chose to lie. "I saw myself spending Christmas with Kadaj. Underneath the mistletoe to be exact… is that valuable information to you?"

"Oh I see…" for some odd reason, he felt that she was lying, but before he could inquire about it, Carmen had already exited the closet, right into Kadaj… right under the mistletoe. Well… maybe she did have a knack for predicting the future.

-----

**Roxy: I don't like Chaos but his form in Dirge of Cerberus kicks ass I keep replaying the battle with him and Weiss.**


	17. a little chat and fun with mistletoe

Carmen: Yay, another chapter.

MissQuestionMark: I dunno about luck, after all, it was a week between 15 and 16.

**Roxy: I actually like Yuffie considering I have at least 5 or 4 Yuffentine fics. It's Carmen who doesn't. I was thinking for some odd and retarded reason to do a lemon. But Carmen would kill me and I would suck at it and end up asking Calcifer to do it for me.**

DragonessWarrior: Well GOOD FOR YOU show us your complete set sometime.

**Roxy: I'm getting FFVII soon. I actually haven't played the game but I've been a fan for a whole year and practically know the whole story plot...**

Skavnema: Be careful not to say this in Vincent's face, he might just kill you…

**Roxy: Vinnie's been having...an off day. Ah well that's probably the most productive way to shut me up during that movie which is hilarious! But then Carmen just smacks me in the face...Which reminds me YOU CHICKENED OUT ON THE MOVIE CARMEN!**

Vincent: Can you block Chaos please he's being a nuisance again.

Chaos: Host she can read my thoughts now! Well I have to say that Vincent use to hide dirty mags under his mattress. Never thought he would be perverted right?

**Roxy: Eh let me just take a nap to restore my energy Vince...**

Vincent: No wait! He's lying I'm not a perv. Someone believe me... please.

I must say, MIAW is my longest running fan fiction, and I have to thank Roxy and all my reviewers for that. Thanks guys.

**Roxy: W00t I got a thanks from Carmen.**

-----

Three days later…

"So what happened next at the party?"

Lisa inquired. Carmen sighed before looking at a katana. They were doing some Christmas shopping, and they were currently buying some of the boy's presents.

"Well… when I walked out of the closet, I bumped into Kadaj under the mistletoe, and the slayers gathered around us chanting "kiss" over and over again, as that is what happens to the unfortunate souls who are under the mistletoe, so I panicked, and punched Kadaj in the forehead, knocking him out. I realized what I just did, so I dragged his ass back home. Wow, this one can really lop of heads."

Carmen added, looking at a different sword.

"But what did you and Rango talk about?"

Lisa replied. Roxy couldn't join them because unlike them she had actually got her shit together and didn't wait for last minute shopping. Though she tagged along when she heard they were going to the new weapons shop.

"He wanted to know what restaurant the slayers should eat at for our Christmas dinner, which happens tomorrow; I just said same as last time."

"You are so lying." Lisa shouted at Carmen, who bought a katana and a new AK47. Roxy poked her head out of another aisle that said 'Guns' on the sign up ahead.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not."

Carmen simply put. Roxy's ears twitched a bit and she went back to look at some parts careful to eavesdrop into the conversation with her acute hearing.

"I know you're lying Carmen. Cloud told me that you were muttering in your sleep when Roxy got her ass handed to her by an Oni, Something about the Oni Leader."

Lisa muttered Roxy choked on the Energy Bar she was eating. Then quickly swallowed the contents and picked out a Gravity Materia, and smirking she picked up a dark Black Materia with a red X in the middle. Then carrying the Materia she walked into the other aisle.

"The Oni leader? What about him?"

Roxy spoke as she walked in on the conversation, startling Carmen. Carmen sighed, before walking out of the store with her purchases. The subject would come up again soon.

-----

"Vincent."

Vincent turned his head in the direction of the voice. Roxy threw a Black Materia with a red X in the middle at him. Immediately Chaos' ranting stopped.

"What is this?"

"A sealing Materia. The new weapons shop had some unique Materia and I poured some of my energy and magic into it to shut Chaos up. Though you may not want to carry that around with you too much. Chaos has some useful advice in battles."

Vincent set the Materia down and Chaos came rushing back.

**Host now is your chance! If you don't tackle her I will heh.**

_I'm picking up this Materia right now so you can stop haunting me._

**What? Like a glass orb can contain me. Don't be fool-**

_Aa peace and quiet._

-----

Carmen looked at the darkening sky. Since it was Christmas break for the weapons lab, she had a week off from work. She closed her eyes for a second before they snapped open. Someone was behind her…

-----

3 days before Christmas...

Vincent and Roxy stood in the middle of the living room piled high with decoration boxes. This was going to take a while...

Roxy snickered as she held up some mistletoe Lisa had arrived with a basket of it at her last Christmas party. Trying to convince Roxy to go out with some guys.

Stealing a glance at Vincent she snuck up behind him and pounced onto his back. She wasn't much of a tease but the opportunity was just too good to pass up.

"Hey Vincent I believe there's some mistletoe above our heads."

Roxy huskily whispered, Vincent shuddered at the added weight on his back and tried really hard not to let Chaos take over from the depths of his mind. Roxy blinked and realized that Vincent must've really looked at porn magazines when he was a Turk because he was having a pretty hard time holding his instincts in.

Ah well, teasing was over. Roxy jumped off Vincent's back to his relief and discomfort and chucked the mistletoe into some random box. Vincent was like way older than her even though he was still 27 in like age or something. So trusting her own incstincts Roxy knew is she didn't want to be de-flowered it was best to...not tease Vincent like that.

-----

Carmen: Sorry for the short chapter! Read and review.

**Roxy: I feel like such a perv...Hn I have a damn writer's itch so despite the many beatings and screams I'll get from Carmen as she whacks me in the head with something hard and...pointy and screaming swears at the top of her lungs. I'm typing a lemon...(Cries at the situation at hand.)**


	18. Drunken stupitity and coffee

Carmen: Sorry everyone, we got a writer's block, but we have the next chapter up!!!

**Skavnema: Nah I think I should have a concept at least to be able to type any kind of story. It's just another challenge for me.**

DragonessWarrior: Watch it, you…

MissQuestionMark: Trust me, Kadaj will go through worse things later -.-

Kadaj: what do you mean?!?!?!

Carmen: grins evilly

Kadaj: I'm scared…

-----

Carmen sighed, her eyes closed as she remembered what happened three days before.

_Carmen glared at the hooded man in front of her, her left hand grabbing the mace from the bottom of the scooter, her right hand activating the spikes._

"_Who the hell are you?!" _

_She hissed._

"…_Prepare yourselves, for we will take what we want…both the Protomateria and your heads…" _

_With that, he disappeared. Carmen flopped onto the ground, shocked for two reasons. What the man said, and his voice…She recognized it, but it had been two years since she heard that voice. She stood back up, deactivating the spikes, and running across the field, to a nearby building, which was fenced. She stopped at the fence, her eyes scanning the place._

"_Never would I have thought…This old abandoned building…."_

"Carmen!!!"

Kadaj jumped onto her, snapping her out of her thoughts. She looked at Kadaj, noticing that his eyes were unfocused and his voice was slurred.

"Kadaj…are you drunk or something?"

"Yeeeeaa...I...Think I am."

He giggled stupidly, causing Carmen to sigh. She looked around the room, at the fellow Oni Slayers

"Alright, who thought it was funny to give him alcohol?"

Carmen shouted, causing Jule to grin. Carmen's eye twitched and she rubbed the bridge of her nose, trying to calm her nerves down.

"Lighten up Carmen! It's the one hundred and fiftieth anniversary of the Oni Slayer's Clan! We should be celebrating!!! 150 years of killing the Oni."

"I understand that, but Kadaj is under aged, and shouldn't be drinking."

"So are you! But you drank a bottle last year, and no one gave a damn."

"Whatever… just no more alcohol for-"her sentence was stopped when she heard a crash. Everyone turned to Rango, fallen over onto the refreshment table, clearly drunk.

"Why did we have to come?" Carmen sighed.

"Cuz' its fu-un."

Kadaj smiled, before kissing Carmen… on the lips…There was a sudden hush in the room, before a loud slap broke it.

"ASSWIPE!!!" Carmen screeched at him, before exiting the room.

-----

Roxy sighed contently as she sniffed her coffee. She glanced over to Vincent who smiled back, they had spent the whole day setting up the tree and now around midnight they were finished. She had made a cup of coffee for the both of them after they were done and now they were sitting and looking at their hard work.

"Come on Vincent take a sip. It's good and I know it cuz I made it."

The gunslinger hesitantly sipped the coffee considering it was at least 30 years or so since he had coffee. The warm liquid slid down his throat leaving a snug feeling throughout his body. Roxy smiled and drank her French vanilla coffee. Maybe she should call Carmen over with Kadaj and watch some mushy romance movie...You know just for fun.

-----

"Carmen?"

Rufus asked as he knocked on her door. When she had got back home, she had just run up to her room and locked the door, and that was 5 hours ago.

"I'm not coming out!!!!"

She shouted, sounding as though she was crying, which freaked Rufus out. The banshee that threatened to kill him at the slightest thing was crying. Ya… that would freak out anyone…

"What happened?"

He asked, in an attempt to sound worried. Though it wasn't that hard considering he was thinking about worrying for his life if she ever came out.

"ASK KADAJ! HE'LL KNOW!"

Carmen practically killed Rufus' eardrums. He and the Turks turned to Kadaj.

"What did you do to her?"

Reno whispered. He really didn't want to get kicked in the ass for being loud.

"I kissed her…"

Kadaj whispered back.

"Shouldn't she be happy then?"

Elena asked

"…When I was drunk."

Kadaj finished.

"Oh."

"Well we have to get her out somehow; the Christmas party that Roxy is throwing is today." Reno sighed, "Pity, I wanted to go."

"Why don't we get them to get her out?"

Kadaj smirked while dialing Roxy's number.

-----

Roxy was snuggling up to Vincent with herself on his lap and both draped behind the warm, red, tattered cloak. Roxy sighed and was about to drift off to sleep on Vincent's chest when he cell phone rang and vibrated in her pocket.

You know those times in life when everything was perfect and then something bad happened that usually would be good? Well that was definitely happening because Roxy had changed her cell phone tune a week ago just like she did every week and to say at the least that it was **loud**.

**(Billy Talent – Devil In A Midnight Mass, download the song to understand why it woke up the whole house.)**

The voice screamed throughout the house and Roxy froze she felt like whacking her head against a really hard wall at the moment. It didn't help when she still hadn't answered it and went to the chorus. She scrambled off of Vincent when she heard foot steps coming down the stairs and tripped on the cloak and fell on the floor, she could be a real klutz when she was about to get caught on something, she flipped up and quickly answered her phone.

"HeyRoxyit'smeKadajandCarmengotreallyangryatmebecauseIwasdrunkandkissedherandnowshehasresortedtolockingherselfinherroomandrefusingtocomeout."

"...What?"

"Oh my god are you brain dead woman!?"

"EXCUSE me Kadaj but you're the retard who's calling in the middle of the night!"

"...I don't have time for this! Carmen is really angry at me and she won't come out of her room!"

"Oh...You called me for something as stupid as **that**...Don't worry Carmen will get over it in a few days."

"But I kissed her...! When I was drunk!"

"...Dude you really do have a serious problem well uh...I don't know! I don't have boyfriend problems!"

"I'm not her boyfriend!"

Cloud sleepily walked up to Roxy and she looked at him, it surprised her how tall he was. In fact there was only a 3 feet difference between them which was a lot. He had blue and white stripes boxers on and his chest was bare.

"I was...Sleeping. What's with all the noise?"

"This hobo called me in the middle of the night and is now talking to me about his girlfriend problems."

Cloud grabbed the phone from Roxy and spoke tiredly in it.

"Dude go bother someone else about your problems that's what a shrink's for. You are lame good night you ass."

Cloud must've been really crabby about waking up in the middle of the night because he sure told Kadaj off. He handed the phone back to Roxy and trudged back upstairs. Roxy and Vincent were wide-eyed and just stood there. Kadaj was still screaming his head off at the other line until Roxy brought it up to her ear.

"Dude you heard Cloud, fuck off."

Then she hung up. Turning towards Vincent she sighed.

"Well so much for privacy let's get some sleep before I pass out from exhaustion."

-----

"shit, we're on our own…" Kadaj muttered just as Carmen kicked down her door, her eyes showing death and destruction.

"uhh… hi Carmen…"

Rufus whimpered… Carmen really knew how to make this guy turn into a puppy that is afraid of being punished

"What the hell are you doing outside my room? Whatever, I'm going out to train"

"But it's the middle of the night."

"I don't give a shit; I'm going out to train"

With that, Carmen grabbed her Soul's Bane then walked downstairs. A few minutes later, they heard the door open and slam shut.

"its official, I'm afraid of her"

Reno cried in a quiet voice

"You're not the only one…"

Rufus sighed, before going into his room

-----

**Roxy: No comment really...Well except for Yuffentine fans to go to my page Black-Dragon-Rock and read Rockstar Rights which is a total kick ass story in my opinion. This advertisement was brought on by crabbiness and lack of coffee.**


	19. Realization

Carmen: Review response time!!!

Sadari Jenova: Heh, don't you worry there will be some more funny parts.

DragonessWarrior: Enjoy your game.

Skavnema: Thanks (is unsure what TLD is).

**Roxy: People I got banned off the computer for like 3 months or maybe 4 years. Thankfully I and Carmen have worked out a system but sometimes I might miss out on the reviews.**

Disclaimer: (Haven't done one of these in a while…) I do not own any of the final fantasy characters, but the Oni, the Oni Slayers, Katherine, and Rango are all mine. Roxy, Chelsea, Kaitlin, Chelsea, Roxy, Lisa, Queenie and I are all real people, so no one really owns them. Also, the black Materia with the red x in it as well as the gray Materia with black star in it belongs to Roxy. The Soul's Bane belongs to me. And this fanfic is owned by me and Roxy.

-----

Chapter 19

Carmen swung her sword like no tomorrow, her swings practically obliterating the targets, her fury giving her more power. When she sensed someone behind her, she quickly back flipped, dodging a blow from the stranger. She landed behind the stranger, holding her blade up to its neck

"Who the hell are you? The door was sealed from the inside. You couldn't have got in unless you teleported yourself in."

"Heh, you're observant as always, slayer. And I noticed you found my secret lair."

"The Oni wouldn't use an abandoned building as a lair, there must be more down there….isn't there…"

"At least one of you slayers has brains."

The Oni leader grabbed the hilt of the Soul's Bane, as well as Carmen's hand, pulling the Soul's Bane away from his neck. He turned around to face her, smirking. Carmen looked at the Oni's face, quite surprised that he, unlike all the other Oni, looked human. He had entirely blood red eyes, no pupils visible. She noticed that his left eye was no longer closed up but looked brand new.

"Your left eye regenerated?"

"Yes it did, and by the way, you were the only slayer to have managed to harm me at all, in all 7000 years of my life."

A crash onto the ground told Carmen she was unarmed now, and yet she couldn't stop staring into the Oni's eyes, almost like his eyes were putting her in a trance. Somehow, she snapped out of it, kicking the Oni away, causing the Oni leader to glare at her

"We will meet again…"

He smirked right before he disappeared.

-----

"Wake up!"

Roxy snapped her eyes open and flipped off her bed and looked both sides. Yuffie raised an eyebrow at her and tilted her head.

"Uh what are you doing?"

"Oh sorry usually I'm a pretty heavy sleeper but I was having R.E.M. sleep all night."

Roxy ran a hand through her head and sighed she walked past Yuffie and opened the door to her bathroom then she slammed it and left Yuffie standing in her room.

"Man what's her problem?"

Roxy closed her eyes and concentrated. There was a reason she was having such a light sleep, this happened whenever something bad was going to happen. Hot water splashed through her hair and Roxy sorted through her thoughts. Rummaging through her memories passing through the unimportant ones she shot her eyes open and her breath caught in her throat.

The memory of the day they were at the new weapon shop Carmen was putting on a real strange act and a few days since she had encountered the Oni and DEPPGROUND with Vincent, Cloud had come up to her and told her Carmen was mumbling something about Oni and Betrayal when she was asleep.

Something was up with Carmen and Roxy felt it was going to happen soon. The lighter she slept the sooner it would come until eventually she had no sleep. Doing the math in her head Roxy pinpointed that the doomsday would either be tomorrow or today.

------

Carmen walked up to the Turks and Kadaj. They looked up at her with concern in their eyes.

"You guys want to go to the party or not?"

Carmen asked, carrying a large black garbage bag filled with, what seemed to be, boxes.

"What's in the bag?"

Reno asked, causing Carmen to glare at him. He whimpered as he slinked into a corner.

"Yeah sure, we'll go."

Elena smiled brightly, causing Carmen to smirk. Elena was the only Turk she could relate to. Both of them were tomboys sometimes, both girly other times. Elena proved her girliness when Tseng asked her out two nights ago, causing her to giggle loudly, and break everyone's eardrums if they were in the vicinity.

"Good, I have the van warmed up, let's go."

Carmen held up the keys and Reno ran over, begging to drive. Carmen consented, causing Reno to jump around with glee. Kadaj looked at Carmen, before standing up and walking over to her.

"I'm really sorry for what I did before."

"…Lets go everyone."

Was all Carmen said before walking out the door.

-----

Roxy called a group meeting and everyone in the house was sitting in a chair of some sort. Roxy looked through the many faces and noticed something missing.

"Hey where's Yazoo?"

"He's been hanging out with Loz lately saying something about being ignored."

"Thanks Tifa I'll talk to him later. Okay this may sound weird but something really bad is going to happen in a few hours or tomorrow."

Whispers were heard here and there and Roxy patiently waited for them to shut up.

"Cloud you know how Carmen was acting weird? Well I'm suspecting she was having one of those visions and telling how she's been avoiding me and Lisa's preaching it's something dreadful. I've been having some really light sleeping lately and I know for sure something big and bad is going to happen. We need to gather our weapons and armor because we have to be ready."

"How do we know what it'll be?"

Roxy glanced at Vincent and stood up.

"I…Just know."

Everyone nodded and split up to suit up. Roxy opened her closet and rummaged around until she came across a box she pulled it out and opened it. It held a stash of leveled up Materia some were unique and some were common and a pile of clothing was inside. Roxy pulled it out and sighed.

Fighting it was so pointless people just died. Roxy was a great battler but she often thought what fighting really was.

_Maybe I should just put a little bit of armor on. I don't want to be like those people who love killing so much that they'll do anything to feel blood in their hands._

Roxy put gloves on and wrapped bandages around her arm. She tied her hair up in a ponytail but looked in the mirror, shaking her head she took the elastic out and pulled a long black cloth out. She wrapped it tightly around her hair slowly working her way down so her hair was in a wrap.

She pulled her shoes on and wrapped bandages around her knees down to her ankles then she attached a belt on her hip and filled the sacks with Materia, grenades, ammo, and different types of gun parts. Roxy pulled a strap around her back and placed her sword in the back strap. She placed her gun in the carrying sack on her right leg that was attached with a bunch of belts.

Roxy looked up and opened a pouch on her belt that was in the back she pulled out her cell phone and dialed up Lisa's number. Walking out of her room she told Lisa of the situation. Death was in the air.

-----

**Roxy: You gotta be prepared if there's going to be a freak war.**


	20. Battle Royal!

**Roxy: The showdown begins!**

-----

Chapter 20

Roxy drummed her fingers on the table and waited. Cloud had taken to pacing and Yuffie was whining. Tifa's foot tapped impatiently and she sighed to herself. Vincent stood in a corner and Cid was swearing under his breath. Barret was polishing his gun arm vigorously. It seemed everyone was on edge.

The doorbell rang and Roxy jumped out of her chair, she opened the door and Lisa walked in with a serious look on her face. A nod was all they needed and Lisa sat down in a chair, Loz followed and sat beside her.

"Hey Lisa where's Yazoo?"

"Yazoo? What the hell are you talking about?"

"He was with you don't play dumb."

"No he wasn't."

Roxy sat down and rubbed the bridge of her nose. Great just great another problem added.

-----

Carmen drove the van around a corner and pressed her foot even harder on the gas pedal. Biting her lip, sweat ran down her face; something wasn't right. Carmen swore under her breath. She looked up to find that the windows had frosted. Evidentially, the gas was gone. She was puzzled, as she had filled up just recently.

"CAAR-MEEN… what's taking so long?"

Reno was such a child…

"Don't know… gas is gone"

"Are we gunna be stuck here all night?"

"No we aren't. Shut up and let me think."

Carmen closed her eyes, readying herself for a plunge into her mind, but it never came, as she realized that someone was watching them. Quickly, she turned around and saw that DEEPGROUND had surrounded the vehicle.

"oh shit…"

Quickly, a beast soldier ripped the door of the van, shocking the Turks and Kadaj. Carmen quickly took out her soul's bane, which was on the seat next to her, while kicking the DEEPGROUND soldier in the face, knocking it out effectively. She quickly undid her seatbelt then jumped onto the ground, she watched in horror as the Turks were taken away by the DEEPGROUND soldiers. She ran to the other side of the van, assassinating all the soldiers she came across. Carmen quickly grabbed onto Kadaj's arm, but only for herself to be jerked away and taken herself. That was the last thing she saw before a DEEPGROUND soldier whacked her on the back of the head with the butt of his rifle, and knocked her out.

-----

"Guys split up!"

Roxy called out. They were surrounded; Roxy couldn't believe this could happen she never saw it coming.

They were waiting in her living room for the impending doom and a vortex popped out of no where and sucked them all in. They were right in the Oni lair right now and surrounded too.

Roxy hacked another DEEPGROUND soldier and flipped her sword around she jumped into the air and took aim with her gun then she reached into her belt and threw a grenade down. A loud explosion followed and Roxy smirked but it immediately dropped when she saw more soldiers take the place of the dead ones.

Barret gritted his teeth and shot the soldiers surrounding him.

"Take this DEEPGROUND foo'!"

A giant Materia Blizzard blast shot out of his gun. It knocked back a wave of the soldiers but Barret whacked his arm. It had frozen up from the attack and was on the fritz again. Soldiers started to get closer and slowly overtake him. He kicked and strangled but to no avail.

Tifa clenched her fists and threw a soldier at another one that was coming at her. She flipped away and roundhouse kicked a few in the face. Flipping her hair out of her face, Tifa shot her eyes open and screamed.

"Final Heaven!"

Breathing heavily, she wiped sweat off of her face and frustration welled up inside of her. The more she killed the more they came. Tifa pushed herself off the ground and forcefully moved her body to hit and hurt the oncoming soldiers.

Cloud spun through the air hacking at the soldiers with his buster sword. He played with the handle and pulled a smaller sword from the main one and twisted around. The two swords moved around in a flurry of attacks, and then Cloud smashed the sword onto the buster sword and made them one again. He threw it up into the air and they split apart into several different swords. Grabbing one of them he slashed at the soldiers then with lightning speed grabbed another one.

A lot of force was put on Cloud's body when he performed the Omnislash move but when he glanced over in Tifa's direction. All his pain disappeared and he jumped over to her.

"Tifa are you okay?"

"Cloud there's too many!"

They stood back to back and split apart using each other as an advantage. When Tifa thought she was going to die as a DEEPGROUND soldier shot a bullet at her, Cloud jumped in front of her and deflected it with his sword then jumped away. Cloud was getting tired and fatigued he gritted his teeth when he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. A large cut was there and he felt darkness well up inside of him.

_No Sephiroth must not reappear it will only make things worse._

Tifa hugged him from behind and he tensed up then calmed down.

"I'm here for you Cloud. You can use my light."

Cid stabbed at another DEEPGROUND soldier and struggled to pull his spear out. Another solider on its hands and legs and sharp teeth ran towards him and Cid pulled out a knife and threw it directly in the head of the beast.

Yuffie threw Conformer and it circled around her clearing a circle around her. Yet more came.

"You guys asked for it now."

Taking a glowing ball out Yuffie switched it with another Materia and Conformer had an electrical surge around it. When Yuffie threw it again it shocked and paralyzed every soldier it hit. Then Yuffie finished them off with her kunai.

Vincent flew above the rest with flames following him. He shot with accurate aim at the soldiers and when he landed he slashed at them with his claw. He jumped and flipped over to Yuffie then shot at the soldiers behind her.

Transforming into Chaos he slashed vigorously at the soldiers and flew up into the air. He focused energy into his hands and a giant fireball appeared, Vincent threw it down and there was a wave of fire that knocked back quite a lot of the soldiers.

Roxy flipped away and pulled a Materia out of her belt and smirked.

"Now you guys are going to get it."

The grey Materia with a white star in the middle glowed and Roxy bent backwards then lurched into the air with new grown wings. Soldiers lunged at her and Roxy ripped them to pieces with her black claws. She growled and landed on the ground on all fours she crawled quickly around the ground ripping any soldiers coming near her with the claws.

"More…I need more blood this is not enough! Heh Oni have appeared this will be fun. More destruction!"

Roxy scanned the new enemies and a twisted grin appeared on her face. Her voice was hoarse and rough and she lunged at the many Oni she twisted around and slashed all the Oni in half. Only one was left standing and Roxy jumped towards it lodging her sword in its head.

Lisa swung her halberd around in a circle until a circle was cleared she kicked and punched any who came near and laughed evilly. She liked to battle a lot she was one of those people.

Loz ran up to the DEEPGROUND soldiers and punched them in the head with his metal drill. Lisa let out a battle scream and Loz covered his ears and joined her fighting together.

-----

Carmen woke up a few hours later, surprisingly in a comfy room. She quickly sat up, remembering what happened. She quickly jumped off the bed, looking around for her soul's bane.

"so you awakened?" a voice came behind her, from the bed. Quickly she turned around to see the Oni leader, smiling at her. Quickly, she got ready for a battle, causing him to laugh. "Don't worry. I'm not going to fight you. Come back to bed."

Carmen was shocked "WHAT?"

"you heard me."

"did I just…" fury boiled in her stomach, as her hands clenched so she drew blood from her palms. "DID YOU FORCE ME TO SLEEP WITH YOU?!?!?(A/N I would kill the guy who did that to me) I'LL KILL YOU!!!"

Carmen lunged at the Oni leader, who just caught her. He smiled at her before holding her in a crushing bear hug. Carmen hissed in pain as she attempted to kick as hard as she can.

"you aren't going anywhere…so don't bother… you're stuck here."

-----

**Roxy: Part one of the final battle or whatever. Enjoy because believe me it was a pain in my ass to type up everyone fighting their asses off.**


	21. Gomensai

Sorry everyone, due to the fact that my beta-reader has gotten herself grounded, I have to put MIAW on hold. But don't worry, I might slip a Chappie in sometime. thanks everyone.


	22. A vision come true

Carmen: Chapter 21, ho-rah!

**Roxy: Isn't it hu-rah?**

Carmen: Shut up otherwise I'll sick Brian on you again.

**Roxy: My god! It was just a stupid retarded stick. Seriously he didn't have to make such a fuss about it.**

Skavnema: OOH… I see… lol

Again everyone, my beta reader is out, so I have to do this chapter by myself, wish me luck!

**Roxy: No I'm not…We're just using a memory stick ok let me explain. I have no internet connection but I do have a laptop with no connection but Microsoft word. So I save it on a stick and give it to Carmen she loads it types up part and gives the stick to me.**

**Roxy: She also gave me a near-death experience at her house…**

Carmen: Ya right…Explain then! (evil grin)

**Roxy: …Later.**

-----

Chapter 21

"Well that was retarded…"

"Agreed. Though I must say it was Cid's fault."

Yuffie nodded in agreement at Vincent's statement and turned to glare at Cid.

"_Die bitches!!!  
_

_Cid hollered and spun in a frenzy of spears and knives in a desperate attempt to not be overcome by the enemy. Everyone was extremely fatigued and on the edge of giving up. Out of control and having no idea where anyone was, Cid swung blindly at the Oni._

"_What the-"_

_Roxy fell unconscious on the ground when the blunt end of the spear whacked her in the back of the head. Vincent came to her rescue but was caught in the crossfire and soon Cid fell dizzily. The Oni one by one finished off the rest of them and dragged them into the dungeon._

An Oni guard walked by and saw everyone glaring at the blonde pilot and laughed.

"Heh, you just rot there or die in your execution." The guard grinned. "Just be glad you guys are in the same cell as your little friends."

The guard cackled as he…or was it a she, walked away. Roxy picked herself up, as Yuffie gasped.

"Roxy you're awake…and still a vampire oh and it's… its Kadaj and the Turkeys."

Roxy quickly turned around, indeed, it was them. Tseng was hugging Elena, whispering words of comfort into her ears, as she looked distraught. Reno was whimpering as he and Rude were exchanging murmurs. Rufus looked like he had been beaten horribly, and was still knocked out, and Kadaj was hunched in the corner.

The Turks weren't the only ones here, Cid was knocked out on the ground, clearly tranquilized, as fifty syringes lay around him. Cloud was hugging Tifa who knew to stay calm in a situation like this, Yazoo and Loz were sitting beside their brother, Loz crying again, while Yazoo was just staring at the ground, pretending it was really interesting.

Lisa was sitting on a nearby bed, close to tears; Vincent seemed the calmest, as usual; he was leaning against the wall, his cloak covering half his face. Carmen was nowhere to be seen. Obviously she was in a different cell. Roxy walked over to Vincent, who did absolutely nothing.

"Any idea where the hell we are?"

She inquired. He solemnly looked up at her and shook his head. Roxy sighed and retracted her wings into her body and pulled Vincent down to sit on the ground. She adjusted the position and sat in his lap then thought.

"No. if anyone has any idea, it would be someone who works against the Oni, the Slayers." Yazoo replied, causing Roxy to scowl from her thinking. They had no idea where any of the Slayers were, and they didn't know where THEY were. Roxy turned towards Yazoo and sent him a menacing look.

"Which reminds me Yazoo where in the seven hells were you! I was worried!"

"You were worried?"

He repeated incredulously. Roxy rolled her eyes and Yazoo could tell her next comment was going to drip with sarcasm.

"No I was too busy worrying over the spear in my ass. Of course I was worried!"

Roxy's red eyes darkened into a bloody burgundy and Yazoo sighed and held his head in defeat.

"I'm sorry. I just thought I kind of felt well…ignored. I didn't do anything that helped them though! I've just been taking a lot of walks and shutting myself in my room before this happened I was kidnapped during on of my walks. I didn't leak any info."

"My god you gave me a freaken heart attack there. Now get your ass over here."

Yazoo slowly stood up obviously in pain. It seemed they didn't put him in prison right away but had him put through some torture. Roxy turned around reading Vincent's eyes that held: Worry and confusion. He kissed her on cheek then freed her from his grasp.

Roxy sighed as she helped Yazoo stand properly.

"God Yazoo the shit you get yourself into."

"I hardly think the trouble I get into is a bad as yours Roxanne."

Roxy clenched her teeth and replied. "Hn…Hold still."

The fact that there was new found irritation in Roxy's eyes did not escape anyone's eyes. She held out a white Materia and started to try and ease the pain of Yazoo's injuries. Yuffie crawled up to the two and stared timidly at Roxy.

"Well…Since we're all stuck here. I'm kind of curios about how your vampire stuff works."

"Ask away."

"Really?"

-----

Carmen sighed, as she looked out the window, it has been 7 hours, 34 minutes, 23 milliseconds and 7495 nanoseconds since she has been captured. She managed to make friends with a few guards, which seemed to help, she looked out the window, sighing slightly, as the Oni leader, whom Carmen mentally called Rug, because he lets her walk all over him, looked up from his book.

"Is something wrong, dearest?"

That last word made Carmen gag.

"Umm… yea… I'm sorta hungry"

Carmen fake-grinned, a plan was formulating in her mind. In order for it to work, and her vision to be seen in the way she wanted it to be turned out.

"I'll just go and get something to eat."

"No, honey, I'll go get it."

"But…"

"What do you want to eat?"

Carmen quickly thought up of the longest meal to make, before answering the question.

"Umm…. Surprise me, just so long as it's cooked. We humans can't eat raw."

"Alright."

The Oni leader walked out of the room, but not before kissing Carmen on the lips, shocking her.

_This is the second time that someone kissed me out of my no-will, but Kadaj's kiss was soft…and…WAIT WHAT?_

Carmen sighed before continuing her plan, first off, a quick change of clothes. Then a short walk, she quickly wrote a note to her "husband" before walking off

-----

"So…Why can't you change back?"

"I can but when I'm in danger or whatever thing that's creating the uneasiness is alive and killing. I can draw reserves from my own strength and keep this form."

"Okay so what's with the eyes?"

"The eye change shows what I can draw up and use. It's really elemental and yet confusing I'm still not sure."

"The wings?"

"Too space consuming I can retract them. You still haven't asked the most important question."

"What is that?"

"The one concerning my diet."

"Well?"

"No I don't drink human blood. But if necessary I survive with animal blood. It's just a substitute. No need to waste lives right? I don't eat much anyways."

That was true. Roxy didn't eat much and practically missed every single meal of the day and was barely what you would call starving if you checked on her. Though if this place didn't serve food eventually they were going to have a problem. As much as she hated it a week was her limit until starvation would hit her full force.

"So why is it when you're not in this form you still look like a vampire?"

"I just have pale skin."

"Still makes you look vampire like you know like Vinnie."

"…"

"What?"

"If you were Vincent you would know another reason."

Roxy stopped answering questions after that and finished with Yazoo's wounds.

"There don't hurt yourself that bad anymore."

"This will be a last time…Roxanne."

Roxy hugged Yazoo and gave him a kiss on the forehead then went to sit on Vincent. Yazoo blinked at the sudden coldness imprinted from her body. How could she be that cold? It was barely what you would call warm down there but all the same it wasn't **that **cold.

Roxy gripped Vincent's human hand and its coldness once again didn't cease to surprise him. She had always been this cold even when she was asleep. Roxy absent-mindedly drew lines on Vincent's hand occasionally drawing small droplets of blood from the perfect milky white skin.

"Roxy stop doing that."

"Why Vincent? It heals back see?"

His hand healed instantly and it was just annoyance that voiced the comment. Yuffie laid her back on the hard wall and whined.

"This is like the worst Christmas EVER!"

"It's not that bad Yuffie."

Tifa reasoned. A conversation about the holiday started up and almost everyone was animatedly talking about it. Roxy crossed her arms and had a scowl permanently planted on her face.

"May I ask what's wrong?"

"I just hate Christmas Vincent."

"You seemed content when we were putting up the tree."

"…Well…That's because well my Christmas is usually spent alone in my house and it's just a normal day for me…It's been a while since I've done any festivities."

"I think…No I know we'll survive this and will celebrate this holiday for you're benefit."

"Makes no difference to me."

There was a loud grating sound as the metal door opened an Oni appeared with a malicious grin on his/her face.

"Ok some of you people get to have it easy. I need the following people on this list to stand up and get some shackles put on you. You're going to serve as entertainment I believe."

Roxy saw her face on the list and gave a disgusted snarl at the Oni, Vincent, Yazoo, Loz, Kadaj, Lisa, and Roxy herself stood up to face there impending doom head on.

-----

Carmen walked in down a hallway, wearing a queen's dress, towards a door that was open just a crack. She knocked on the door, hearing a demonic voice.

"Enter."

Carmen walked right in, gazing at the Oni Leader.

"Hello dearest."

She smiled at him. The Oni Leader looked up and smiled at Carmen.

"Hello my love."

He walked right up to her, wrapping his arms around her, lightly pecking her cheek.

"How are you?"

"Wonderful, I just finished the rounds around the kingdom. I noticed the fools that I once perceived as friends are on their way to execution. May I go watch?"

"Of course. I shall come as well."

They both walked to an execution stand, where Roxy, Kadaj, Loz, Lisa, Yazoo, and Vincent knelt, and their heads at chopping blocks. Six executioners stood beside her friends, each having a look that clearly said 'how could you betray us like that?' Roxy glared at Carmen. Then chose to look away, Lisa was crying and Loz tried the best he could to calm her down.

"For treason and rebelling against the Oni," The Oni Leader shouted to a large hall of Oni, "you will be executed. Any parting words?"

"Ya I do! Carmen you betrayed us and I curse you that my spirit will haunt you to your grave. I will not cry or tremble before you begging to be kept alive but instead I will accept my death just as I have accepted this betrayal."

Roxy shouted looking Carmen straight in the eye. Lisa had stopped crying and nodded as well.

"I agree with her."

Down swung the axes.

-----

**Roxy: Geez will ya look at that Carmen's vision came true.** **Hope you enjoy the cliff muwahaha. Anyways back to my near-death experience. **

_**I was leisurely drinking Pepsi while Carmen spoke.**_

"**_So I rolled the dung bomb into the principal's office and when it exploded it smelt like-"_**

"_**Oh so that's why the office smells like crappy holiday shit."**_

"_**Anyways Roxy let me go on and plus that's only you with your sensitive nose and all. So it smelt like rotten eggs, cow…crap and donkey shit."**_

_**I laughed at the donkey shit but you see I was drinking PEPSI! So I put a hand over my mouth and tried not to laugh but I was choking so I tried to breathe through my nose but it was plugged up because of the Pepsi. So I finally gave up and spat the Pepsi into the sink and breathed.**_

_**Carmen of course was laughing her ass off and I was seriously pist.**_

"_**I could've DIED! Have you FORGOTTEN my number ONE rule! Don't make me laugh when I have something in my mouth. It's right before no unnecessary contact."**_

**Roxy: and that concludes my near-death experience. No thanks to YOU Carmen…**

Carmen: All I said was donkey shit how would I know you would've laughed.


	23. Finale! Part 1!

**Roxy: I'm sad to say but there's like only 2 or 3 more chapters left. Carmen agreed for me to do to the epilogue and I'm going to try something new. Enjoy while you can me and Carm are still pending if we should have a sequel.**

-----

Chapter 22

A cry broke out and heads turned towards the door that led to the square. The Turks were standing there with Rufus grinning madly. Roxy smirked and wriggled out of her binds she lifted her head out of the barricade and the others followed. They sprang out of the execution stands and knocked out their 'executioners'.

There were loud gun fires and the sound of swords clashing together, Roxy and Yazoo made their way down to the cell that still held the rest of their friends. Roxy suddenly dropped onto the ground clutching her heart.

"Are you alright?"

"Let's see I'm having a freaken heart attack right now. What do you think?"

'Okay sarcasm is still in place, she's okay…For the moment.' Yazoo thought. He watched as Roxy's features shifted her ears became rounded and her eyes turned into the onyx black. Her nails retracted and changed from black to a transparent color, her teeth became less pointed and her skin became slightly warmer.

"Dammit I am NEVER staying in this form for this long without any blood."

"That's all you needed, blood?"

"No just a barrel of rum."

Roxy sarcastically muttered, Yazoo helped her up and they headed towards the cell. With simple ease Yazoo watched as a bullet he shot whizzed past Roxy and hit one of the Onis square on in the forehead.

"Awesome head shot Yazoo."

Roxy commented and picked out the keys she rushed to the cell door and opened it. Yuffie tackled her to the ground and Yazoo watched in amusement as Cloud, Tifa, Cid, Barret, and Red XIII filed out.

"Roxy where's the others?"

"Kicking ass out in the square."

"Where's our weapons?"

"I still have yet to find them. Just take one of the DEEPGROUND or Oni's weapons for now."

"Where are Carmen and the others?"

Roxy's eyes darkened and she looked down in a grimace.

"She's a traitor she works with the Oni it's all been a ploy this whole time."

Yuffie shifted her gaze and grabbed two kunai from a dead Oni, the others gathered weapons and they made their way down the hall.

-----

"Sir what's your plan?"

"Reno tag up with Vincent and guard the south entrance, Elena and Tseng go after the Oni leader, Rude and I will hold off the Oni and hopefully get Carmen to her senses!"

Reno groaned and ran over to the gunslinger that was fending off the multiple Oni with his gauntlet.

"Oi vampire, need some assistance?"

"Reno I'm of a higher rank than you please address me properly."

"Wha? You must be crazy you're not even a Turk."

"…Vincent Valentine second in command lieutenant, Turk number 1402389, status KIA, and last assignment supervising scientist…Lucrecia Crescent on the Jenova experiment."

Reno stared at Vincent and his eyes momentarily lingered on the gold gauntlet he had read up on the documents of the strange disappearance of the high-leveled Turk suddenly the pieces of the puzzle fell into place.

"No way…Uh yes sir Mr. Valentine sir!"

Vincent grunted and quickly ripped an arm out of its socket and kicking the owner of the arm to who knows where. He silently prayed that Roxy and Yazoo would make it in time before he ran out of stamina. Chaos, to say in the least, was exhausted and he didn't think his body could take another transformation.

Reno spotted the rest of them arriving at the door carrying their weapons and he laughed.

"Looks like reinforcements have arrived Mr. Valentine sir!"

"Vincent!"

Vincent turned around and caught a gun he looked at it and realized it wasn't Cerberus but Death Penalty. He smirked as he saw the changes Roxy had made. She switched it for a medium range attack and had Cerberus Relief attached, a glowing Materia was placed in the gun and on closer inspection he mused at the fact that it was protect.

-----

Carmen turned to the Oni leader, who was shocked.

"What…how…who…"

Was all that the Oni leader could sputter. Carmen took out her Desert Eagle, pointing it at his head; he turned to her, realizing what happened.

"You…? You did this?"

"Damn straight I did. Do you honestly think that I would fall in love with the jackass who killed my best friend, the monster that I have been fighting ever since I was 15? The guy who would sic an Oni on me to kill me? Do I look that stupid to you? This is for Katherine, for Rango, for Gotz, and all the other people whose lives YOU HAVE RUINED!!!"

Carmen screamed the last few words before shooting at Rug's temple. Rug quickly dodged the bullet, his eyes filled with hurt… right before they filled with hatred.

"You… YOU WILL REGRET THIS!!!"

Rug shouted before slashing at Carmen's left arm, breaking the Ulna, he disappeared right before Roxy and the group appeared at the stairs. Carmen looked up, before closing her eyes as Roxy pointed her gun at her head.

"You betrayed us. You're going to die, any last words?"

"…Heh… I guess I played my part a bit too well…"

Carmen murmured as several prison guards ran up shouting.

"Miss Lowe! The leader is at the roof. You must hurry, we'll hold off the rest of our…clan."

Carmen stood up, wincing, before looking at the Oni,

"Are you sure you want to rebel? Its you 30 against about 600"

"Few more joined us, don't worry, and the quickest way to the roof is to climb that ladder."

He pointed to a ladder made of Oni.

"Ah great."

Carmen began to climb, wincing as she put pressure on her left arm, before turning to Roxy and the others

"Oh and by the way, **I did not betray you."**

The last sentence was filled with anger, punctured with hurt and sorrow

-----

**Roxy: This is kind of short but…Well we're planning on finishing this on Christmas day so we kind of got ourselves into a bind. Until next chapter Adios!**

Carmen: I'm spending the night at Roxy's house so we're probably going to finish the rest of the fic up.

**Roxy: I can't believe my mom let you stay. Though I'll ask her when you're gone. It's better not to ask her.**


	24. Finale! Part 2!

**Roxy: Next chapter from here on out only about 2 chapters left. Enjoy because that bitch of an Oni is going down!**

-----

Chapter 23

Roxy stood there not even blinking; a grim line was set on her face. Her gun shook and she slowly lowered it, then with a glare set evident on her features as she strode towards Carmen and punched her in the gut.

"Okay…Forgiven…Friend."

"Well at least I know all hatred has disappeared."

Yep… that was Roxy for you. A punch in the gut and you're forgiven.

"Miss Lowe! We must make haste. The Oni whom freed your friends are going to bring them to the roof, you climb the ladder."

"Alright. I'll go ahead then."

"W-ai-t!"

Yuffie whined dragging out the one syllable word into three syllables.

"You knew about the Oni freeing the Turkeys?"

"They acted on my orders."

Carmen whispered softly, before turning to her friends, smiling slightly, as she slowly slurred.

"Do you honestly expect me to be despicable enough to betray my best pals?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

Roxy replied, smirking. Carmen laughed as her reply. Things were pretty much normal well… you know, for her hectic life.

"Anyways… my answer to you bringing my friends is 'negative.' This battle belongs to the Oni Slayers. Besides, I have to avenge Katherine. I cannot allow another friend to perish at that bastard's hands."

"Carmen do I look retarded?"

"No."

"Then you should already know I'm coming with you and so will Vincent when he arrives."

"…Roxy, don't make me stop you. I will if I have to."

"Carmen I can kick your ass when it comes to hand-to-hand combat don't lie to yourself."

"Who said I was using my hands?"

She glanced to the Oni, and then hissed to them.

"Make sure they do not get to the roof. Kill them, and you shall pay with your life."

Carmen scrambled up the ladder as the Oni each picked up one of Roxy's group; Roxy struggled at the brute strength of the Oni and elbowed him in the stomach. He reeled over in pain and Roxy glanced at the ladder. The Oni had regrouped after Carmen had reached the top and were now starting towards her.

"I don't have time for this!"

Roxy screamed she was about to knock out her supposed allies when she heard a gunshot. Vincent walked up and embraced Roxy in a tight hug then quickly listened to her short explanation.

"No way is Carmen going to be able to handle this all by her self. She needs at least me to come along otherwise she'll be slaughtered."

"I have an idea."

Vincent threw Roxy onto his shoulders and kneeled down, then with a surprising leap reached high enough for Roxy to make the roof on her own accord.

"Thanks Vin don't you die on me!"

-----

"Asshole come out I know you're here!"

"I see you've been reacquainted with your friends. Such a shame you should've brought them along then I won't have to go and hunt them out when I'm done with you."

"Who said I won't defeat you here right now?"

Carmen growled as she readied her black katana feeling power and energy surging through her.

_Carmen I lend you my strength, now defeat this embodiment of evil!_

"This is for Katherine you son of a bitch!"

With Katherine's strength Carmen lunged hungrily at the Oni's head. Wanting to feel the pleasure of sinking her blade into the thick skull of the beast. She didn't hear a resounding crunch and looked around for Rug.

He grabbed her from behind and twisted her arm into a painful position then breathed in her ear.

"You might've had a chance if you brought at least one of them along. Now you will die alone, rotting in this forest for animals to pick on your flesh."

Rug dragged his nail along Carmen's shoulder then pierced the skin and left a gaping cut from the front of her shoulder to the back. Carmen screamed in pain and dropped Soul's Bane then fell to the ground.

"You fuckin' bastard…"

Carmen rolled over and grabbed Soul's Bane and impaled Rug he gasped and stepped back then smirked and looked down.

"You missed my heart."

"I wasn't aiming for it!"

Carmen twisted the sword and ran it through Rug's body horizontally until she had successfully severed him. He grinned maliciously and walked over to Carmen and peered down.

"Your attempts at killing me are weak and feeble slayer."

-----

Roxy ran silently through the forest that surrounded the Oni's lair she had spotted Carmen from the roof running after the Oni in the forest surrounding the Oni lair she had also heard a scream earlier and knew it was Carmen's.

"I hope I get there in time."

Roxy muttered under her breath and quickened her pace as much as she could. With her vampiric powers she could've made it by now but a lot of her energy was drained already and now she was surviving on pure stamina alone.

Arriving at the scene Roxy stood frozen at the sight before her. Carmen was clutching her shoulder in anguish and the Oni was standing above her. Blood was haphazardly strewn across the field and telling by the smell of morphine in the air most of it was Carmen's.

The Oni didn't seem to notice her so Roxy silently but quickly snatched Satan's Despair and aimed at the heart. The gunfire broke the silence in the clearing and the Oni stopped moving. Roxy stood her ground to see if the Oni was really dead. It slumped to the ground and did not move.

Roxy ran up to Carmen who was glaring menacingly at the Oni and offered her hand.

"Thanks."

"I'm right you know. Though no thanks to you I had to knock out at least 3 of our allies."

"Meh I don't think it'll be that big of a stain on your sins. Hold on I need to finish this bastard once and for all."

Trudging up Carmen calmed down and with Katherine's spiritual power flowing through her mingled with her own she pierced the Rug's heart. A deafening scream rang throughout the forest and Rug disappeared into the ground.

-----

**Roxy: I've already typed the epilogue so just one more chapter. All done pretty much in one night due to the fact that we suck when it comes to deadlines.**


	25. Aftermath

**Roxy: Wah It's been so nice you guys. Thanks for all the reviews and we'll get started on the sequel right away. Now let's go home!**

-----

Chapter 24

Roxy opened one of the pouches around her waist and pulled out some bandages then started wrapping Carmen's wound, sometimes dabbing rubbing alcohol here and there.

When she was finished she pulled Carmen up and held her arm around her neck and they started walking.

"So how do you suppose we get home?"

"Meh the slayers will find us eventually."

"Shouldn't we stay in one place then?"

Carmen just gave Roxy a look that meant no and tried to concentrate staying on her feet. Just when Roxy was about to bring the subject up again a loud whirring sound cut her off. They looked up and saw a giant military rescue helicopter, with of course Rango waving.

"There's our ride."

Carmen whispered her eyes getting droopy and losing consciousness. Kadaj dropped beside Roxy and immediately she handed the tired and injured slayer over to him.

"Take care of her she's been through more than you know."

Kadaj rolled his eyes and set Carmen on his shoulders like a potato sack then he carefully went up the rope ladder with Roxy following behind. They arrived with everyone grinning and smiling and Roxy made her way over to Vincent.

"What happened?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

Roxy whispered as she set her head against the gunslinger's chest. Vincent spoke low enough for just her to hear and she watched amusingly as the chopper containing Lisa, Loz, the Turks, Kadaj and Carmen flew off

-----

"So Reeve contacted you guys?"

Vincent nodded. Apparently while she and Carmen were gone, Cait Sith had somehow rebooted and Reeve spoke to them through the robot.

"He says that copies of ourselves had appeared in Gaia and we could stay in this realm."

"That's nice to know."

"He also said that if we ever needed to go home Cait Sith was connected and could start up a portal that would transport us back to Edge."

Roxy listened with a smirk plastered on her face. Hah Carmen your theory was wrong. Rango walked up to her with his hood down and spoke in an authorative voice.

"Miss Roxy friend of Carmen and aid in defeating the leader Oni. I Rango deeply appreciate it and say thanks. If there is ever something you need please do not hesitate to ask."

"Uh…How bout you just drop me and all of Avalanche at my pad?"

"Eh sure."

Rango laughed cheekily and walked away. Vincent held Roxy closer and they soon saw Roxy's home looming in the distance. Within seconds they were being dropped off and proceeded into walking into the house.

"Well let's get these decorations up!"

Yuffie hollered. Roxy trudged into her room slipping off her armor and running a hand through her hair. Tired as she was she still needed to take a shower she was covered in grime, sweat, and blood.

"You have done well."

Roxy raised an eyebrow and kneeled down to face Nanaki.

"Hey why weren't you there?"

"One of the slayers told me to stay and keep an eye out for any Oni or Deepground that might enter this realm."

"Aa. So how did you know what happened?"

"Again one of the slayers I think the same one sent me telepathic pictures of the situation."

"They can do that!"

"I believe only one of them."

"Aa…Well I'm going to take a shower."

Nanaki nodded and watched Roxy walk into the washroom and close the door. Running water was heard and Red smiled. Snow was falling outside the window wall Roxy had in her room.

-----

Carmen woke up few hours after they had landed in the Slayer's hideout, she looked around the room, blurry-eyed, her mind attempting to remember what happened. Instantly, it came back to her.

The Oni Leader was dead.

Gone.

_Perished…_

With a grin, she sat up, but instantly was knocked back down by two things. 1: a massive unexpected wave of dizziness and 2: Kadaj glomping her at mach 2.

"how did I get here?"

Carmen muttered into Kadaj's shoulder, the latter straightening and rubbing the back of his neck

"I carried you here, and uhh…next time, Fight along side with your friends"

"I will, daddy"

Carmen added the last part with sarcasm, before laughing slightly. Kadaj joined in the laughter, and the two both sat laughing, until an old wrinkled man walked in. Carmen looked at him then bowed the best she could.

"Elder Suth…"

"Save the Formalities."

The old man smiled before pressing on,

"You have defeated the Oni Leader, and for that we are thankful."

"Let me tell you a story. Years ago, there was a woman who came to us with an infant, she foretold that the child would do great things in her life, but she must live a normal life for a time of 18 cycles around the sun, translating to 18 years, this infant was switched with a still-born child. The child grew up peacefully until her life was disturbed by the Oni, who wished to slaughter her, we attempted to save her, but she did the great things early, though nothing went as planned. This child ended up to be the very woman to crumble the Oni. Yes, that child was you, my dear child."

"You made that up."

Carmen smirked, Suth was one of her favorite elders.

"yes I did, child, yes I did…"

-----

**Roxy: If you didn't understand that part about Nanaki smiling. It's because Roxy was walking around in shorts which means it wasn't really snowing before. A more certified explanation will be giving in the FAQ page.**


	26. Epilogue

**Roxy: Thank you all for reading Misadventures in Another World. I have greatly enjoyed being the co-author of this fic and I hope to see you reviewers in the sequel.**

**Creditos**

_Lyrics_

Dialogue and such

**Epilogue/Creditos**

_You're running fast and missing but cannot help convincing.  
The reasons you gave me are all wearing thin.  
It's not meant to hurt you but let me assure you,  
It's not what I said but intentions you've read._

Lisa smiled; she was finally home and alive too. Loz had his arm wrapped around her and she leaned into his touch they watched the sunset in content. When something cold hit Loz in the back of the head, he turned to look around and saw Cid and Barret grinning.

"You two love birds up for some little snowball fight or are ya too chicken?"

Cid chuckled and Loz slowly got up offering his hand to Lisa they bent down, scooping some snow into their hands then compacting it into a ball. Turning around with an evil grin on each other's faces they threw the compacted snow into the faces of Cid and Barret.

_So when you hold onto the past then you  
Will break down what little is left.  
There is nothing more you can't ignore,  
and say it makes no difference to me.  
It makes no difference to me.  
_

Roxy ran with Nanaki by her side, air was rushing through her hair and she felt the adrenaline pump through her veins. She let out a care free laugh that surprised her. It sounded like bells tingling and she realized she hadn't laughed like this in a long time.

Snow was settling around them but that didn't stop them from running through snow drifts. Nanaki pounced on Roxy and they tumbled through the snow they landed at the edge of a hill and Nanaki stood up shaking the snow off his fur.

Roxy hid behind her hands and ruffled Nanaki's fur. They trudged up the hill and watched the beautiful sun that was slowly beginning to set. Yuffie scampered up to them and flashed a cheeky grin from her bright orange striped scarf.

"Hey Roxy!"

"Hey Yuffs. Why don't you watch the sunset with us?"

"Okay but only for a little bit, Vinnie wants to talk to you."

_Now that you're older life's weighing on your shoulders.  
You can't seem to keep things so perfectly straight.  
With most things so basic you might as well face it.  
You can't help but worry it's all just begun  
_

The sunset burned brightly and Carmen sighed and tousled her hair, she had gone through hell and back, fought so closely with death, almost lived eternity with a wicked Oni, and yet she still didn't find any true love.

Fairy tales were so clichéd. She was nothing close to a princess, and where the hell would a prince charming be? Kadaj knocked on the door and Carmen walked out into her room that was connected to the balcony and opened it.

"May I come in?"

Carmen opened the door a bit wider to let Kadaj in and closed it then she paced over to the balcony again to stare solemnly at the gorgeous but lonely sunset. Kadaj stood beside her and looked into Carmen's eyes sincerely.

"Carmen I know you and I have been through a lot lately and I know for sure I'm no prince charming but…I love you."

Carmen didn't say anything but looked at him speechless. How could anyone like her? She had a giant scar on her face, she had extremely short temper, and practically everyone was scared of her.

"I…Kadaj…You may think you are nothing but a lowly peasant but in my eyes you're the knight in shining armor."

Kadaj flashed a huge grin and hesitantly walked up closer to Carmen. She attempted to calm her rapidly beating heart as he held her face in his hands and leaned closer to her face. The last words exchanged before the kiss were;

"I love you."

_So when you hold onto the past then you,  
Will break down what little is left.  
There is nothing more you can't ignore,  
And say it makes no difference to me.  
_

Vincent paced the room impatiently it was already dark out and she still hadn't arrived. Did Yuffie give her the message? A knock on the door confirmed his question and he strode up to it.

Roxy was standing there with an amused expression on her face she walked in and sat on the bed.

"You wanted to see me Vinnie?"

"Yes…Merry Christmas."

With the utmost gentleness Vincent held Roxy's face up with one hand and lowered his pale lips onto her cold marble ones. Electricity ran through them at the contact and with passion they deepened the kiss.

"That was breath-taking."

"Makes no difference to me."

Roxy smirked as frustration displayed itself on Vincent's face. He had a playful glint in his eyes a few minutes later.

"Oh really?"

Before she could register what was happening, Roxy was pinned to the bed with Vincent on top of her.

_It makes no difference to me,  
It makes no difference to me,  
It makes no difference to me,  
It makes no difference_

Cloud nuzzled the crook in Tifa's neck and looked up into her bright eyes.

"Tifa I've meaning to say this but I lov-"

"Guys come on we're going to be late!"

Reno stalked out of the room after interrupting Cloud, he frowned. Tifa shrugged and kissed him on the lips shocking him.

_So when you hold onto the past then you,  
Will break down what little is left.  
There is nothing more you can't ignore,  
And say it makes no difference to me.  
_

Yazoo read a book that Roxy has given him and was absorbed so much in it he didn't notice his brothers sneak up on him.

"Yazoo you're missing the party."

"I'm reading."

"It's a party."

"So?"

"There's going to be football."

"…I'm in."

_It makes no difference  
It makes no difference to me  
It makes no difference  
It makes no difference to me_

**Thanks everyone for reading! **

**Creditos: Makes No Difference – Sum41**

**Specials Thanks to:**

**Billy Talent and Sum41 for chapter ideas!**

**Skavnema**

**MissQuestionMark**

**SconemeepT.T**

**DragonessWarrior**

**And everyone else who reviewed.**

**Merry flippin' Christmas**

**From the MIAW cast**

**Sneak Peek on Sequel**

**Preface**

I gasped at the shock of the news, he couldn't have left. He didn't even say good-bye. I never thought how much I loved him until now but the sudden pain inflicted in my heart hit me like a tidal wave.

I curled up on the ground trying to stop the pain from destroying my body. Dry sobs escaped my lips and I shivered uncontrollably. I was feeling weak and I felt myself drifting back to the empty darkness I was in before.

"Roxy! Roxanne!"

I faintly heard her voice. The one to pull me out of the darkness my best friend could only do so much. She was still not him.

"No he didn't…I need to get her to her bed! Rango!"

I felt warm arms surround my always cold body no comfort was found and I let another dry sob escape.


	27. FAQ

**FAQ**

**Q: What's with the weird weather isn't it Christmas?**

**A: Well technically the snow melts really fast and it was light to begin with at the start of the story. So really it was just cold wind. Then the weather got better enough for Roxy to wear shorts and stuff. So at the end of the fic they finally have an actual HEAVY snowfall.**

**Q: I don't get the sequel preview.**

**A: That was in Roxy's point of view. We're not giving any spoilers on who left her.**

**Q: Will the Oni and the Slayers still be in the sequel?**

**A: Yes they will play an important part in the plot.**

**Q: I want to know when the sequel will be posted.**

**A: We can't verify that.**

**Q: At least the title of the sequel?**

**A: We're still thinking about it.**

**Q: Damn then how will I know when it'll be out?**

**A: Just look for our pen names; Black-Dragon-Rock or Katrisha-Chan.**

**Q: What was with the epilogue?**

**A: It had a song to go with it. Makes No Difference – Sum41 it is reference to Roxy's dialogue in chapter 22.**

**Q: Why did Rug generally get severed and was still walking and talking?**

**A: He's the leader Oni not much too it.**

**Q: How did Roxy kill him in one shot?**

**A: She didn't kill him just paralyzed him with a thunder material shot. Carmen was the one who killed him.**

**Q: Rango didn't make much of an appearance.**

**A: He will in the sequel.**


End file.
